Después del Fin
by BurninKidd
Summary: Después de sobrevivir una batalla digna de ser llamada infernal donde ambos salen gravemente heridos, Touma y Mikoto empiezan a unirse más, mientras tienen que explicar a sus amigos y familia las situaciones irreales donde se vieron envueltos.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer fic que subo, la verdad lo hago algo inseguro ya que muchas de las cosas que tenia en mente las termine leyendo en otros fics y fue bastante desalentador, pero bueno no pierdo nada con publicarlo xD.  
Antes que pregunten sobre cuando ocurre cronológicamente, sería después de terminada la pelea contra Othinius, que supongo sería en el volumen 9 de New Testament. Sí, lo se, estoy adelantándome a lo que creo que sucederá pero por eso no voy a entrar en detalle en lo que podría ser la pelea final más que una o dos cosas que yo espero ver.**

* * *

Varios pasos se escuchaban en los pasillos de cierto hospital, puertas abriéndose, camillas entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones y enfermeras hablando tanto con los pacientes como con los doctores. Hace poco más de 5 horas había tenido lugar en la Bahía de Tokyo una batalla de la que poco se sabía, muchas partes de la capital nippona habían sido destruídas y debido a que los hospitales de dicha ciudad estaban desbordados, varios pacientes fueron trasladados dentro de Ciudad Academia para que sean tratados.

Un doctor con cara de rana se abría paso por los pasillos mientras era acompañado por 2 enfermeras que llevaban informes sobre las personas que ingresaban al hospital.

"La UCI (unidad de cuidados intensivos) esta al límite de capacidad, no tenemos personal para tantos pacientes y los cirujanos estan priorizando a los casos más críticos."

Una de las enfermeras leía el reporte al doctor que también era conocido como Heaven Canceller en el bajo mundo de Ciudad Academia.

"Esta es una ciudad para estudiantes, obviamente carecemos de lugar para tantos pacientes. Lleven a las Sisters al área de investigación, tendremos que usar sus habitaciones, también comuníquense con otros hospitales para que traigan cualquier equipo de soporte vital que les sobre y en lo posible doctores. Aquellos que no estén en estado delicado pueden ser atendidos en el sótano por las enfermeras y díganle a Anti-Skill que están custodiando a los pacientes que también las ayuden."

Debido al ingreso de tantos heridos a la ciudad, las medidas de seguridad estándares que tenían para controlar a los visitantes tuvieron que ser pasados por alto, lo que significaba una potencial amenaza para la ciudad, por algo habían construido muros defensivos y controlaban el flujo de personas e información. Anti-Skill y Judgement fueron enviados a los hospitales para seguridad y asistir a los heridos en lo que fuera posible. Entre los miembros de Judgement en el hospital se encontraba Shirai Kuroko, la teleporter nivel 4 que asistía a Tokiwadai, actualmente ayudaba a transportar a los pacientes desde los quirófanos a diferentes habitaciones.

Kuroko había estado viendo la batalla por televisión junto a Uiharu Kazari y Saten Ruiko desde las oficinas de la división 177° de Judgement hasta que fue llamada para asistir en el hospital mientras que Kazari era requerida en la entrada de la ciudad para llevar a cabo los procesos de seguridad más básicos.

"_Quien sea que atacara Tokyo realmente causo un desastre, incluso esas criaturas volando son inexplicables, pero..."_ La mente de Kuroko estaba repleta de diferentes preguntas, pero algo que había notado durante la transmisión evitaba que pensara en otra cosa. "_Estoy segura que esa era Onee-sama."_

La imagen del monstruo color carmesí en forma de dragón que había estado peleando contra los bombarderos de Ciudad Academia siendo derribado por un haz de luz naranja proveniente de uno de los edificios aparecía en la mente de la chica de pelo rosa.

Había perdido contacto con su amada compañera de cuarto desde la mañana y horas más tarde reconoce su ataque característico, el Railgun, en medio de Tokyo donde nadie entendía qué es lo que estaba pasando.

"Onee-sama, por favor regresa a mi lado." una plegaria se escapo de la boca de Kuroko mientras teletransportaba a otro paciente en camilla a las habitaciones donde descansaría.

* * *

"El helicóptero esta por llegar, preparen las camillas y el quirófano para los dos pacientes!" Un doctor daba ordenes a sus asistentes para que pudieran ingresar a un par de personas que habían sido rescatadas de la zona del desastre por orden directa del Presidente de la mesa de directores.

Generalmente Aleister Crowley no daba ordenes directas sin enviarlas por la mesa de directores, con excepciones como los Kihara o cuando tuvo que rescatar a cierto chico que estaba en el centro de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Heaven Canceller tenía una leve idea de quien podría venir en ese helicóptero por lo que se dirigió al helipuerto que estaba ubicado en el techo del hospital para esperar a los pacientes.

Lentamente el helicóptero descendió y bajaron a los dos heridos, una chica con cabello castaño y corto con su uniforme de Tokiwadai despedazado fue la primera en ser llevada al interior del hospital a toda prisa, el siguiente era un chico pelinegro con la mitad derecha de su cuerpo completamente bañada en sangre.

"S-señor, n-no se como pasó, p-pero su brazo..."

"Ya lo se, no tengo como explicártelo pero no te exaltes...*suspiro* Puede que sea mejor que te olvides de lo que viste." El doctor con cara de rana interrumpió al paramédico que tartamudiaba por lo que acababa de ver.

"_Ya te dije que dejaras a mis pacientes en paz Aleister, hasta donde piensas presionar a estos niños."_ La mirada seria del doctor estaba dirigida al edifico sin ventanas que actuaba como fortaleza del Presidente de la mesa de directores, pero rápidamente su enfoque cambio hacia la camilla que estaba siendo ingresada al hospital y prosigió a entrar para comenzar su propia batalla.

* * *

"Abran paso, tenemos a dos pacientes en estado crítico que llevar al quirófano!" Los médicos corrían junto a una camilla por los pasillos, Shirai Kuroko seguía ayudando con el transporte de pacientes cuando los vio pasar, mas no pudo distinguir quiénes estaban recostados en ellas.

"_Traerlos en helicóptero y luego priorizar sus tratamientos, no pueden ser simples ciudadanos de Tokyo, entonces.."_

"Shirai! Te estaba buscando." Una enfermera se detuvo a su lado cortando sus pensamientos. "Necesito que vayas al 4° piso y traigas una batería de descarga para electromasters lo más rápido posible."

"Están tratando a un esper con tantas personas normales heridas?" En ese momento Kuroko sufrió una epifanía, un electromaster en estado crítico que fuese de gran importancia para Ciudad Academia al punto de enviar un helicóptero de rescate a Tokyo. "Esa que paso recién era Misaka Mikoto?!" Terror era lo único que podía sentir en este momento la chica de pelo rosa.

"C-como lo sabes?! Olvídalo, tienes que traerlo o sino su poder se descontrolara durante la operación."

Kuroko quería teletransportarse junto a la Railgun en ese mismo instante pero entendía a lo que se refería la enfermera, si empezaba a liberar electricidad en medio del quirófano algo horrible podría suceder.

"Ahora mismo lo traigo, por favor salven a onee-sama" Y con eso último dicho se desvaneció en el aire para ayudar de la única forma que podía a su preciada amiga.

* * *

Este día la luz que indicaba si el quirófano estaba en operación se mantenía constantemente encendida, los pacientes rotaban junto con los cirujanos constantemente, podría pensarse que operaciones breves eran algo bueno ya que no habían complicaciones, afortunadamente así era, pero también era preocupante que no dejaran de ingresar personas que requerían cirugías. En cuanto terminaban con cada uno cierta teleporter era llamada para que lo trasladara a una de las habitaciones donde se llevaría a cabo el seguimiento de su recuperación.

"Gracias por tu ayuda Shirai, puedes tomar un descanso ahora."

"Seguro que no me necesitan?" Kuroko había estado trabajando durante 6 horas seguidas usando su poder, por más que el agotamiento ya se estuviera haciendo visible la chica de pelo rosa no podía permitirse descansar sabiendo que su onee-sama estaba siendo intervenida en el quirófano.

"Algunos teleporters llegaron hace un momento, y no es bueno para tu salud que sigas esforzándote, no sería buen doctor si te pasara algo por nuestra culpa."

"Entiendo," el rostro de Kuroko cambio de cansancio a preocupación "podría decirme como se encuentra Misaka Mikoto? Soy una amiga de ella y-"

"No se bien el estado actual de tu amiga, pero llego con fracturas y contusiones graves. Como médicos nunca debemos dar un pronóstico anticipado sobre algun paciente, pero..." mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que estaba por decir, el doctor miro en dirección del quirófano "el doctor que esta trabajando en ella definitivamente la salvara, aunque no se si los daños tengan secuelas."

La teleporter dio un gran suspiro de alivio al escuchar que su preciada onee-sama sería salvada, pero luego otra duda vino a su mente, quién era esa otra persona que llego junto a ella? Había escuchado a las enfermeras y doctores hablar sobre la famosa Railgun siendo hospitalizada, pero ninguna palabra sobre el otro individuo. Debía ser igual de importante para Ciudad Academia pero algo le parecía extraño, si fuese otro nivel 5 entonces porqué no lo habían nombrado?

"Emm, disculpe que lo moleste con tantas preguntas, pero podría saber quién era el segundo paciente que estaba en estado crítico?"

"Ah, ese chico salio de cirujía hace poco, pero el jefe no nos dijo nada sobre su estado."

"_Un chico? Por como se refiere a él no parece ser nivel 5. Tal vez si busco por las habitaciones a las que no lleve a nadie lo encuentre."_

"Bueno, si me disculpas mi turno esta por comenzar, tu amiga no debe tardar mucho en salir asique no te preocupes."

"Ah si, muchas gracias." Con una delicada reverencia Kuroko se despide del doctor y emprende camino a las habitaciones.

"_Si lo encuentro despierto puedo enterarme porqué onee-sama estaba en Tokyo o almenos qué fue lo que sucedió."_

Ir de habitación en habitación era algo simple para alguien capaz de teletransportarse, aparte que podía evitar que la cuestionaran por ir puerta por puerta revisando a los pacientes. En poco tiempo había revisado las habitaciones del ala este del hospital, reconocía a todas las personas por haberlas llevado allí ella misma, por lo que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia hasta que dentro de una de las habitaciones encontró a cierto chico de pelo negro y puntiagudo.

"Pero...qué hace...este simio aquí...?"

* * *

**Aadfasd**

**Mucho Kuroko en un capítulo, en los proximos va a aparecer menos pero necesitaba tenerla en el hospital por ahora. En el proximo cap ya van ir apareciendo el resto del elenco asique no se preocupen. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, corto el cap acá para no hacerlo más largo aunque seguire escribiendo los siguientes y si hay alguna review con criticas, consejos o lo que sea intentare acomodar la historia para que sea de su agrado :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Fueron segundos hasta que las cosas empezaron a tener sentido dentro de la cabeza de Kuroko, un joven había sido rescatado junto a su onee-sama que tenía la mala costumbre de andar junto a ese repugnante simio. También estaba consciente de que ese chico tenía algún poder extraño. Las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo demostraban el estado crítico con el que había ingresado al hospital.

Kamijou Touma estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación donde tantas otras veces había sido llevado después de cada pelea, a un lado de su cama había un informe de sus heridas y el tratamiento que debía recibir durante su estadía.

_Paciente: Kamijou Touma_

_Edad: 16_

_Grupo Sanguíneo: A+_

_Resumen:_

_El paciente ha sufrido fracturas en la 1°, 2°, 3° costillas esternales y cúbito izquierdo; hemorragias internas en la zona abdominal y lesiones mayores en los riñones, hígado y estómago. Anomalías han sido registradas en el brazo derecho del paciente, los niveles de plaquetas, macrófagos y células endoteliales son anormalmente altos y ninguna lesión apreciable puede ser encontrada; queda descartada la posibilidad de habilidad esper de regeneración; más estudios determinarán la naturaleza del fenómeno._

"No me sorprende que si onee-sama quedara en estado crítico, un nivel 0 como tú terminara de esta forma. Pero eso de su brazo... es como si se hubiera curado instantáneamente."

Kuroko miró al chico que yacía dormido en la cama y dejo el informe donde lo había encontrado.

"Una vez que despiertes voy a hacer me cuentes todo, y si onee-sama está así por tu culpa..." Sus ojos se volvieron unos de furia "voy a regresarte al infierno del que acabas de salir."

* * *

La operación de Misaka Mikoto había sido un éxito y actualmente estaba descansando en una habitación del hospital, una férula había sido colocada en su pierna derecha la cual estaba ligeramente elevada. Un suero le proporcionaba nutrientes para su recuperación que según los doctores sería bastante rápida.

"La pérdida de sangre era el mayor riesgo que corrías, tuviste una suerte increíble de no sufrir ningún traumatismo."

"Si, supongo que fue suerte"

"Aún así quiero hacerte una resonancia en cuanto te mejores y recuperes control de tus poderes sólo para estar seguro."

La chica de cabello castaño había despertado poco después de salir del quirófano aunque los efectos de la anestesia todavía estaban presentes, le costaba mover el cuerpo y perdía el enfoque de sus pensamientos con facilidad. Seguía conectada a la batería de descarga por seguridad, si un ataque eléctrico golpeaba los delicados equipos del hospital sería un grave problema.

"Por cierto, creo que tu amiga de Judgement estaba ayudando en el hospital, quieres que la llame o prefieres descansar?"

"Esta bien, seguramente ya esta por venir por si misma."

Mikoto se estaba preparando para el escándalo que haría su amiga ni bien llegara, realmente apreciaba su preocupación pero en este momento no creía ser capaz de soportar las mil y un preguntas que le haría.

"Emm, qué es lo que sucedió con..."

"Tu amigo esta durmiendo, ya se ha vuelto costumbre que venga a parar aquí asique no tienes que preocuparte."

La railgun sintió un gran alivio al escuchar que ese idiota de pelo puntiagudo estaba a salvo, no recordaba muy bien lo que sucedió en la pelea de la que acababan de salir, pero sabía que algo horrible había pasado frente a sus ojos antes de desmayarse.

"De todas formas, qué es lo que estaban pensando cuando se metieron en ese lugar... Les decimos siempre que vivan al máximo su juventud pero no nos referimos a esto, lo más aterrador a lo que deberían enfrentarse es un examen, no un campo de batalla."

El doctor con cara de rana empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir volteo para mirar a Mikoto y murmuro "El infierno no es un lugar del que puedan salir sin pagar un precio, no tienten a la suerte."

Esas palabras no tuvieron mucho sentido para ella, tal vez porque su mente estaba muy agotada como para pensarlo o tal vez porque inconscientemente evitaba llegar a una conclusión, de cualquier forma se sentía feliz por saber que el idiota estaba a salvo y eso era lo único que le importaba.

"ONEE-SAMAAAAA!"

Y la calma desapareció

"Onee-sama! mi corazón estaba por detenerse cuando me entere que estabas en estado crítico, Kuroko no podría vivir si algo te pasara, pero no te preocupes desde este mismo momento hasta que te recuperes no dejare esta habitación, te asistiré en todo lo que necesites. Te daré de comer, te ayudare a cambiarte, te bañare y luego mfuefuefue..."

"P-para algo están las enfermeras! No necesito que me ayudes a bañarme y ni aunque lo necesitara dejaría que una pervertida lo hiciera!"

"No me digas que prefieres que alguien más te asista onee-sama!? No puedo permitir que una enfermera tome mi lugar como tu fiel heraldo, mi deber es estar siempre contigo."

"Voy a llamar a seguridad para que te saquen por perturbar a los pacientes"

"El día de hoy Judgement y Anti-Skill están ayudando con la seguridad y el cuidado de los heridos, asique déjame atenderte onee-sama, dedicaré mi cuerpo y alma a que te recuperes lo antes posible!"

"No quiero que dediques ninguna parte de tu cuerpo a mi cuidado!"

"Que cruel eres onee-sama, y yo que no deje de pensar en tu bienestar ni por un segundo."

"Con tu preocupación me basta... Gracias Kuroko, realmente me hace bien que vinieras a verme."

Una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad se esbozo en el rostro de Mikoto, hablar -o más bien discutir- con su amiga le ayudo a despejar su mente de lo que había vivido hace unas horas.

"Uiharu también esta ayudando en el hospital?"

"No, ella fue llamada a la entrada de la ciudad para monitorear las cámaras de seguridad, muchas ambulancias ingresaron a Ciudad Academia para tratar a los afectados asique intentan mantener un mínimo control de seguridad en lo posible."

"Ya veo, muchas personas salieron heridas incluso en la ciudad."

"Onee-sama... qué sucedió en Tokyo?"

Kuroko había intentado evitar preguntar sobre eso, pero era lo único que rondaba en su mente una vez que su mejor amiga ya estaba a salvo.

"..."

"_No es como si quisiera mentirle, pero es complicado dar una explicación cuando yo tampoco tengo una."_

"_..."_

"Si no quieres hablar de eso no importa, tal vez sea mejor que sigas descansando. Avisaré en los dormitorios que estás aquí"

"Gracias, intentaré explicártelo más tarde."

Feliz de haber visto a su compañera, la teleporter salio por la puerta de la habitación, dejándo en silencio a Mikoto, quién no tardo en dormirse.

* * *

"Podrías dejar de hacer eso con tu brazo? Asustó a los paramédicos que te rescataron y no tengo forma de explicarlo a los demás médicos."

Heaven Canceller estaba hablando con un recién despierto Kamijou Touma que miraba la habitación donde tantas otras veces había sido internado, poco a poco iba tomándole cariño aunque no fueran buenas las razones para estar allí.

"No es algo que haga consciente, incluso yo me siento mal de tan sólo pensarlo."

"Parece que tu brazo izquierdo es normal ya que no se recupero de la fractura, nunca conocí a alguien que perdiera su brazo tantas veces."

Heaven Canceller solo había visto el fenómeno 2 veces, luego de la pelea contra Aureolus Izzard y esta vez, si supiera que había sucedido otras 2 ocasiones más terminaría pensando que el chico de pelo puntiagudo tenía la costumbre de cortarse el brazo.

"Debería sentirme insultado?"

"No, no era mi intención, pero no sabría decir si es buena o mala suerte lo tuyo."

"_Definitivamente mala"_

No había escenario posible en la mente de Kamijou Touma en la que tuviera buena suerte, no importaba que tan optimista fuera, la mala suerte siempre sería su fiel compañera incluso después de cortado aquello que se la daba.

"Debido a los daños internos que tuviste esta vez, tendrás que quedarte un tiempo más de lo normal, incluso puede que tengas que venir a hacerte controles periódicos."

"En tan mal estado llegue?"

"Deberían golpearte por preguntar eso, pero posiblemente tendríamos que volver a operarte si alguien lo hiciera. Varios de tus órganos sufrieron daños, ni hablar de tus costillas esternales, es como si te hubiera atropellado un camión y fueras arrastrado unos 200 metros, pero algo me dice que fue bastante peor."

La mirada del doctor se dirigió hacia su brazo derecho y luego a la ventana. Las cosas se habían calmado y ya no entraban ambulancias en el hospital, pero varios vehículos de Anti-Skill estaban subiendo personas que ya habían sido atendidas de vuelta a Tokyo. Solo aquellos que debían ser mantenidos bajo observación se les permitiría quedarse en Ciudad Academia.

"Tu amiga se despertó hace un tiempo, no estaba en tan mal estado como tú afortunadamente. Se veía bastante preocupada por tu estado, no te enseñaron a no preocupar a las damas?

"Eh? Espera, qué amiga?"

"Misaka-san, acaso estabas con alguien más?"

Touma recordaba que Index había sido sacada de la isla Sargasso por Kanzaki antes de que terminara la pelea, Birdway y Lessar las había perdido de vista mucho antes pero dudaba que fueran traídas a Ciudad Academia considerando que eran magas, entonces recordó que Mikoto lo había estado acompañando todo el tiempo y cuando se enfrentó a Othinius la perdió de vista.

"Por mi culpa Misaka fue-"

"Una simple fractura de tibia y heridas superficiales, aunque si tenía un corte profundo en la zona abdominal pero no es nada de qué preocuparse ya, su recuperación no será tan larga como la tuya."

"_De todas formas, no debí dejar que viniera conmigo. Se suponía que la protegería pero la sigo llevando a pelear contra monstruos cada vez más fuertes..."_

El doctor con cara de rana se dio cuenta de la mirada de culpa que tenía el chico, no sabía exactamente como habían pasado las cosas pero conociendo a su paciente estaba claro que se había metido en algo muy peligroso y la chica de pelo castaño lo había seguido.

"Normalmente recomendaría que permanezcas en reposo, pero en este caso creo que puedo permitirte ir a visitarla para que aclaren las cosas entre ustedes, si mis pacientes están deprimidos y tensos tengo que encargarme de eso también."

"Gracias, creo que será lo mejor."

"Pediré que traigan una silla de ruedas y una enfermera te llevará hasta su habitación, intenta no alterarla."

"Por qué lo haría?"

"Parece que tienes la habilidad innata de hacer enojar a las mujeres."

"_Este doctor me conoce más de lo que esperaba"_

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para evitarlo"

* * *

Shirai Kuroko caminaba por los pasillo del hospital, hasta hace un momento había estado hablando con Uiharu Kazari, le contó sobre la condición de la Railgun y acordaron para visitarla más tarde cuando terminaran con el trabajo de Judgement. Fue entonces cuando vio al doctor con cara de rana salir de la habitación de cierto simio sin clase que sorpresivamente había sido traído de Tokyo junto con su onee-sama.

"Ah doctor, el paciente de esta habitación ya despertó?"

"Sí, lo hizo hace unos momentos asique si quieres puedes entrar."

Este sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo escupir todo lo que sabía para luego decidir su sentencia.

La reacción del chico de cabello puntiagudo al ver entrar a Shirai Kuroko en su habitación primero fue una de 'Shirai-san qué haces aquí? No sabía que te importara mi salud', pero a medida que se fue acercando a la cama ésta cambió a una de 'Por qué estas sacando tus dardos, espera qué estás haciendo?! No, no, nooooooooooooooo'.

"Maldito simio, por tu culpa onee-sama estuvo al borde de la muerte! Si no quieres que tengan que volver a operarte vas a decirme todo lo que paso, hasta el último detalle! Siempre pensé que era mala idea que onee-sama se juntara con alguien sin clase como tú, pero esto es ir demasiado lejos."

La joven teleporter estaba sosteniendo a Touma por el cuello de la ropa del hospital, muchas veces la había visto enojada por estar cerca de Mikoto, pero esta vez era diferente. Su ira estaba mezclada con impotencia, con desesperación, ella también debió haber sufrido por ver a su amiga en tal estado.

"Entiendo que me odies por llevar a Misaka conmigo, no tengo excusas ni puedo perdonarme por dejar que salga lastimada, pero primero quiero hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas."

"Oh no, no dejaré que veas a onee-sama. Ni en un millón de años permitiré que vuelvas a verla. Acaso no sientes vergüenza por haberla llevado hasta Tokyo en medio de una batalla contra quién sabe qué y dejar que salga tan gravemente herida?"

"Claro que si, me odio a mi mismo por eso. Rompí mi promesa de protegerla y aún peor, casi muere. Lo único que quiero es verla y asegurarme que mi error no causara nada irreparable."

"Protegerla? Un simio como tú no puede proteger a nadie asique deja de creerte un héroe, si onee-sama apenas regresó con vida, deberías agradecer que no te mataran en el primer instante."

"Solamente quiero estar seguro de que esté bien con mis ojos Shirai-san, si Misaka no quiere volver a verme por lo que cause entonces me alejaré de ella para siempre, no pido mucho."

"Co-" Antes que Kuroko pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro el doctor con cara de rana junto a una enfermera, quienes vieron a la teleporter sosteniendo a Touma por el cuello.

"Shirai!" gritó la enfermera que traía una silla de ruedas

"Por favor no molestes a mis pacientes, o pediré que te saquen aunque seas de Judgement."

Kuroko rápidamente soltó la ropa del chica pelinegro, pidió disculpas y salió de la habitación.

"Cuando dije que no hicieras enojar a Misaka-san creí que también aplicaba a cualquier otra chica que viniera a verte."

"Es realmente molesto cuando no se la razón por la que se enojan, pero esta vez creo que yo también me habría enojado en su lugar."

El doctor junto con la enfermera ayudaron a Touma a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y salieron de la habitación.

"Veamos como lo haces ahora."

* * *

**Bueno este me salió un poco más largo, Kuroko sigue estando por ahí dando vueltas pero al menos ya pude hacer hablar a Touma y Mikoto :D**

**Por las dudas si alguno no sabe lo que son las plaquetas, macrófagos y células endoteliales, son algunas de las células que se encargan de la cicatrización y regeneración de tejido en nuestro cuerpo, creí bueno dar pie a que la razón por la que el brazo de Touma se reconecta solo e incluso crece de nuevo algo del toque científico, aunque no sepamos como lo hace, su cuerpo todavía puede trabajar para curarse a si mismo. Por cierto, ni idea el grupo sanguíneo de Touma por lo que le puse A+, no creo haber leído en las novelas o en algún otro lado si lo decían, asique si alguno lo sabe avísenme y lo cambio**

**Mmm, no mucho más que decir, me alegra ver algunos favs y followers de la historia, también en respuesta a diegolz, espero que este no te pareciera tan corto xD, no quiero que los caps sean pesados de leer pero tampoco que queden carentes de contenido, con el tiempo creo que le voy a ir agarrando la mano.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No te parece que deberías dejar de llevarlo a estas situaciones extremas?"

"Esta vez no fui yo quien lo sacó de la ciudad."

"Pero no evitaste que se fuera."

"Ciertamente, debo admitir que esta situación me tomo por sorpresa y aunque yo diera la orden a tiempo, mis subordinados no hubieran logrado detenerlo."

El edificio sin ventanas de Ciudad Academia es un 'espacio aislado' de todo el mundo, no tenía puertas para entrar ni vidrios para observar tanto desde fuera como desde dentro. Dentro del mismo sólo habían dos personas, un joven de cabello rubio y uniforme escolar con lentes de sol hablaba con aquel que tenía el título de Presidente de la Mesa de Directores, Aleister Crowley.

"Tampoco esperabas que la chica Railgun se involucrara y por eso diste la orden de atacar Sargasso incluso cuando decidiste no formar parte de la reunión contra GREMLIN."

"Ya sabes que los nivel 5 son muy importantes para Ciudad Academia, no me puedo permitir perder a ninguno de ellos."

"Aunque ya es la tercera vez que se escapa de tus manos para perseguir a Kamijou Touma."

"El corazón de una jóven es impredecible incluso para mi. Parece que haces bien tu trabajo de espía, me pregunto a pedido de quién averiguaste eso."

"Un mago nunca revela sus secretos."

"Admiro tu orgullo por considerarte mago a estas alturas, pero pronto verás que la magia es una frágil ilusión que la ciencia destruirá."

"No intentes hacer su trabajo, porque ni la ciencia ni la magia están a salvo de su mano derecha."

* * *

La circulación de vehículos que entraban y salían de Ciudad Academia había logrado normalizarse por lo que Uiharu Kazari junto a Konori Mii estaban descansando en el destacamento 177° de Judgement.

"Me pregunto si Shirai-san estará trabajando todavía."

Kazari miraba algunos artículos en internet sobre la aparente batalla que había tenido lugar en la Bahía de Tokyo, muy poca información podía ser considerada confiable ya que muchos artículos hablaban sobre monstruos, pilares de fuego que salían de la nada y una isla frente a la bahía.

"Las líneas telefónicas y de internet colapsaron en Tokyo durante el accidente, dudo que encuentres algo." Mii estaba tomando té negro mientras veía a su amiga navegar por internet. "Tal vez deberías buscar noticias anteriores al desastre."

Kazari entendió a lo que su sempai se refería, durante la confusión la gente podría decir cualquier disparate que fácilmente sería aceptado, pero algun artículo que reportara sucesos o información antes que las cosas salieran de control eran más confiables y quizás podría catalogar como verdaderas o falsas las siguientes noticias.

Justo cuando Mii estaba por tomar un sorbo de su té, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, asustándola y haciendo que derrame su bebida.

"Ah que bien que ya volvieron Uiharu y Konori-sempai, estaba buscándolas por todos lados!"

"Saten-san! No hagas tanto escándalo para entrar, hiciste que Konori-sempai se manchara por tu culpa."

"_Me sorprende que la dejan entrar sin siquiera avisarnos, no teníamos seguridad en las oficinas?"_

"Lo siento mucho, no creí que las asustaría" Cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos delante suyo, Ruiko pidió perdón a Mii quien ahora estaba secando el té derramado.

"No te preocupes no es una gran mancha, de todas formas para que nos estabas buscando?"

"Encontré una noticia muy importante sobre lo que pasó en Tokyo!"

"Si hablas de esas sobre monstruos y pilares de fuego, ya las vimos y obviamente son falsas."

"No no, es sobre algo de Ciudad Academia. Al parecer el primer monstruo volador apareció cuando derribo uno de los aviones supersónicos de la ciudad, pero nadie sabe qué hacía ese avión sobrevolando Tokyo porque no había ningún vuelo que se dirigiera hacia allá"

"_Al final si era sobre los monstruos..." _Kazari se reía por lo bajo.

"Algo extraño tiene eso, porqué usarían un avión supersónico para volar a Tokyo cuando uno normal es suficiente? No me sorprende que no hubieran avisado sobre un vuelo así ya que esos aviones no son para pasajeros sino que los usan los altos cargos de la ciudad."

Mii reflexionaba sobre lo que Ruiko había escuchado, ciertamente no había necesidad de usar un avión que alcanzara 7000 km/h con una distancia menor a 100 km hasta Tokyo, además que si lo derribaron en pleno vuelo alguien importante debería estar llevando.

"Puedes revisar los permisos de despegue antes del incidente?"

"Ah? S-si, ahora mismo lo hago. Pero no creo que lo que dijo Saten-san sobre que lo derribara un monstruo sea cierto..."

"Pero hay muchas filmaciones de esos monstruos en Tokyo, no pueden ser todos falsos!"

"Pudieron ser ilusiones ópticas para disimular algún avión de ataque enemigo, o incluso para distraer a los pilotos y ciudadanos mientras usaban misiles tierra-aire."

"Cuando lo dices de esa forma pierde toda la emoción."

Ruiko se sentó junto a Konori Mii mientras Kazari revisaba los registros de todos los aeropuertos del Distrito 23.

"Mmm, es extraño..."

"Encontraste el avión del que hablaba Saten-san?"

"Hay registros de un avión supersónico en uno de los aeropuertos e incluso las ordenes para que despejaran la pista, pero su plan de vuelo no aparece ni tampoco el permiso para su despegue, mucho menos la lista de pasajeros."

"Debieron haber estado transportando algo súper secreto que luego fue interceptado por el monstruo volador!"

"Puedes dejar de decir eso Saten-san? No hay monstruos voladores ni nada de eso!"

"Entonces busca a las personas que entraron al avión o algo por el estilo! O me vas a decir que no te parece que algo están escondiendo? Ya hace varias horas salio ese avión y no ha vuelto."

"Pues... creo que puedo revisar las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto, tal vez veamos quienes pasaron por la salida al tiempo que el avión despego."

"_Uiharu, creo que te estas dejando influenciar por Saten-san después de todo"_

Sólo le tomo unos minutos a la chica de las flores ingresar al sistema de seguridad del aeropuerto, ya sea porque tenía el permiso por pertenecer a Judgement o por ser de las hackers más habilidosas que tenía Ciudad Academia.

"No creo que encontremos lo que buscamos después de todo... Aquí solo veo un par de turistas normales y a un grupo de chicas extranjeras arrastrando a un muchacho por las tiendas, espera eso es una monja? Y porqué esa chica tiene un uniforme de lacrosse con una cola al estilo demonio saliendo de su falda?!"

"Creo haber visto a ese chico en algún lado... Ah si, es el chico que uso Misaka-san en la competencia del Daihaseisai de la búsqueda de objetos!"

"Cómo es que recuerdas esas cosas? Y desde cuando una persona califica como objeto...Eh? EEHHHH?! E-ESA DE AHÍ ES..ES..ES..."

"Misaka-san?!"

Las dos estudiantes de secundaria dieron un salto al ver a su amiga paseando en el aeropuerto junto a 3 chicas extranjeras y un muchacho de pelo puntiagudo que al parecer era conocido de ella.

"Misaka-san estaba en el aeropuerto? Eso puede explicar a la persona importante que iba en el avión, pero no sabemos por qué estaba ella en él o qué fue lo que sucedió luego de despegar."

Mii se sentó en su computadora y empezó a buscar entre los archivos de Anti-Skill a los que tenía acceso por ser la líder de las oficinas 177° de Judgement.

"Todos ellos se subieron al avión luego de recibir una llamada, pero luego de que despegó no puedo seguir rastreandolos."

"Al final si fueron a Tokyo..."

"Eh, como lo sabes Konori-sempai?" Ruiko se volteó al ver que Mii había encontrado algo.

"No hay registros sobre a dónde volaba, pero el avión sigue estando conectado al sistema de Ciudad Academia, cuando uno de nuestros aviones es derribado un sistema de seguridad se activa y destruye todos los dispositivos y al avión mismo, evitando filtraciones de tecnología. Justo cuando hace esto el avión envía una señal a Anti-Skill con su posición satelital, y al parecer éste fue derribado sobre Tokyo."

"..."

La sorpresa de ver a Mikoto en el aeropuerto quedo olvidada al escuchar el terrible final que había tenido el avión donde ella iba a bordo.

"No hay forma de saber si pudieron salir del avión antes que sea destruido?"

"Anti-Skill no tiene más información..."

Kazari se quedó en silencio viendo la cara de preocupación de sus dos amigas, si bien era cierto que los nivel 5 como Mikoto tenían unas habilidades extraordinarias que les permitían abrirse paso a través de ejércitos, no sabía si su amiga podría sobrevivir a una explosión o a una caída libre de kilómetros de altura. De todas formas ella confiaba en las capacidades de la poderosa Railgun, si había llegado a tierra sana y salva, entonces debió estar en Tokyo durante el desastre, puede que alguna cámara de seguridad la filmara.

"Usaré el programa de reconocimiento facial para ver si aparece en alguna filmación de las cámaras de Tokyo, también buscare a sus acompañantes, si alguno de ellos sobrevivió entonces Misaka-san también debió hacerlo."

"Bien pensado Uiharu! Misaka-san ha superado cosas como esta varias veces, seguro encontró la forma de aterrizar."

"Oye espera, piensas hackear el sistema de seguridad de Tokyo? Eso esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción."

"No creo que puedan rastrearme con los problemas que están teniendo dentro de la ciudad, que alguien revise algunas filmaciones debe ser la menor de sus preocupaciones."

Kazari empezó a hackear el sistema de vigilancia de tráfico de Tokyo, debido a la diferencia tecnológica sólo tardo 2 minutos en tener acceso a cada cámara de la ciudad, entonces corrió un programa para buscar coincidencias en los rostros de aquellas personas que salían filmadas con las que habían estado con Mikoto en el aeropuerto.

"Esto puede tomar algo de tiempo, crees que deberíamos llamar a Shirai-san?"

"Estás loca? Si la llamamos cuando no encontramos todavía a Misaka-san le dará un infarto."

"Saten-san tiene razón, mejor esperemos a confirmar que esta a salvo antes de hablar con ella."

Una alerta apareció en la computadora de la joven hacker haciéndole saber que una coincidencia había sido encontrada, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

"Es la cámara exterior de un tren, parece ser del chico que estaba con Misaka-san."

"Uiharu, eso es el techo del tren?"

Ahora las tres amigas estaban pegadas a la pantalla viendo la filmación donde un joven de pelo negro era sorprendido por una mujer muy joven, por no decir adolescente, embarazada. Lo siguiente que vieron fue algo tan irreal que incluso Ruiko, quien era la más ajena al pensamiento científico, no podía evitar pensar que estaban jugándole una broma y todo era una filmación falsa.

Repentinamente ven aparecer tanto a Mikoto y a la monja, de alguna forma habían llegado al techo del tren que actualmente era un campo de batalla entre cosas que ellas mismas no entendían.

"Si! Misaka-san esta a salvo, lo sabía!"

"Emm, realmente puedes llamar estar a salvo verla en esta situación?"

"No lo se, no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando pero saber que sobrevivió a la caída del avión es suficiente."

Antes de que el vídeo terminara el teléfono de Kazari empezó a sonar, la pantalla indicaba el número de Shirai Kuroko.

"S-Shirai-san, q-que sucede?"

La chica de las flores estaba nerviosa, sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría de que Mikoto había ido a Tokyo, pero no quería ser ella la que le dijera todo lo que habían visto.

"Uiharu, Saten-san esta contigo? Tengo algo que decirles"

"S-si, estamos en la oficina de Judgement."

"Bien, les avisaba que Onee-sama había sido internada en el hospital donde estuve ayudando. Ahora esta en buen estado así que no hay que preocuparse, creí que deberían saberlo."

"Misaka-san fue hospitalizada?!"

"Eh? Uiharu qué fue lo que le paso?!"

"Espera un momento Saten-san"

"Sí, todavía no se mucho al respecto. Deje a Onee-sama descansando, pero me dijo que luego me explicaría."

"Ahora mismo iremos al hospital, espéranos allí Shirai-san!"

Sin cerrar las ventanas de navegación de la computadora, Ruiko y Kazari salieron a toda velocidad de la oficina de Judgement, Mii se quedo ya que no podía irse y dejar el lugar vacío.

"_Por suerte sabemos que Misaka-san esta de vuelta, pero esto que acabamos de ver..."_Dirigió su mirada a la pantalla que reproducía el video como un bucle. "_Esto va más allá de los poderes psíquicos que conocemos."_

* * *

**Bueno, tercer capítulo listo y ya me pongo a escribir el cuarto porque me quede con ganas de seguir pero no da hacer un capítulo con 3000 palabras o al menos a mi me parece que se vuelve pesado leerlos (si bien los capítulos que escribe Kamachi Kazuma son muchísimos más largos xD).**

**Creo que con esto cumplo lo que habías pedido 'Claro y Volcan', sobre darle participación a personajes como Uiharu y otros no tan cercanos a los protagonistas. Cuando leí tu review me recordaste a la novela en la que todos cumplen un papel por su cuenta, te agradezco mucho por eso.**

**Como ya dije, ya mismo me pongo a escribir el 4 capitulo. Eso si, si alguno anda medio perdido por lo del tren, estoy haciendo referencia al volumen 8 de New Testament, perdón si ando spoileando a alguno, les diría que lo leyeran en bakatsuki pero la traducción al español creo que esta algo atrasada (3 volúmenes creo), creo que debería ir a ayudar con la traducción pero anda medio desordenado el equipo :/**

**Ahora si ya dejo de romper las bolas, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida, quiero hacer esta historia a gusto de la mayor cantidad de gente asique no tengan vergüenza de proponer ideas :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Cómo voy a explicarle a Kuroko lo que pasó?Me cuesta creer todo esto de la magia desde el viaje a Hawaii, pero si se lo dijera a ella seguro pensará que la estoy intentando engañar..."_

Recordar la vez que viajó a las islas hawaianas con aquel idiota hizo que se ruborizara un poco, todavía guardaba los anillos que había comprado en esa ocasión pero no sabía como darle uno de ellos.

"_Tal vez deba esperar a hablar con él para ver qué decirle a Kuroko, no se si quiera que ella se meta en peleas como estas."_

Mikoto cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro como para soltar toda la tensión acumulada, hacia años desde la ultima vez que fue internada, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse acostada tanto tiempo y su personalidad impaciente solo lo hacía más complicado.

"Que molesta que es esta férula, por más que digan que es mejor que un yeso sigue siendo incómoda. Tal vez pueda desajustarla un poco...si...solo...pudiera alcanzarla..."

Por más que estirara sus brazos, le era imposible llegar hasta su pierna para acomodar la férula. No podía levantar el torso por una de las heridas que tenía asique la posición en la que estaba podía verse como una persona que no quería levantarse para agarrar el control de la tv.

"Misaka-san estás despierta?"

El doctor con cara de rana entró en la habitación lentamente, aunque su pregunta hubiese despertado a cualquiera que estuviera al borde de dormirse, estaba la posibilidad de que ella ya hubiera caído dormida.

"Espera, que estás haciendo?"

"E-es que me molestaba la férula y quería desajustarla un poco..."

"Se supone que sea así para que el hueso se mantenga en su posición."

"De acuerdo..."

Con una expresión de derrota Mikoto se acomodo de nuevo y volteo hacia la puerta donde estaba la enfermera con un chico de pelo puntiagudo en una silla de ruedas.

"Q-qué estas haciendo aquí?!"

"Venía a ver como estabas Misaka, aunque realmente no me pueda mover por mi cuenta jaja"

La enfermera acompaño a Touma hasta estar junto a la cama de Mikoto para que pudieran hablar más cómodamente.

"Ya que ambos estarán aquí unas semanas, creo que es una buena idea que hablen entre ustedes ahora para que luego yo pueda seguir con mi trabajo. El estrés mental tiene un efecto negativo en la salud y en los análisis que les tengo que hacer asique mientras más arreglemos ahora más rápida sera su recuperación. Cuando terminen con lo suyo usa el botón de asistencia para que te regresen a tu habitación."

Y con eso, ambos el doctor como la enfermera dejaron a los dos jóvenes solos.

"_Solos..."_

"Emm, Misaka estás bien? Te veo algo roja."

"S-s-sí, estoy bien... y emm, a qué se refería el doctor con eso de hablar?"

Mikoto notó que la mirada del idiota era seria y... triste?

"Tu pierna..."

"Es una simple fractura, no te preocupes por eso. Tu brazo como está?"

"_Su brazo? Porqué pregunto sobre eso si puedo ver que también está quebrado? Pero... algo hace que me preocupe por eso..."_

"No es nada que el tiempo no cure."

"..."

"..."

"_Este silencio incómodo..."_

"Sabes, no tienes qu-"

"Lo siento mucho Misaka, por mi culpa saliste muy lastimada incluso cuando no tienes relación con nada de esto. Sé que pedir perdón no va a mejorar tu estado, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora mismo para enmendar mi error."

"E-espera, de qué estas hablando? No tienes que pedirme perdón ni sentirte culpable por algo que hice voluntariamente! Me pasó lo que me pasó porque baje la guardia cuando no debía, tu estabas ocupado por tu parte como para estar pendiente de mi. Además si tenía que ver conmigo esa pelea, mi madre esta en Tokyo, no podía dejar que algo le pasara. Y ya te lo había dicho antes... no tienes que ir a pelear solo, yo también quiero ayudarte como tú siempre me ayudas."

"Sé que soy egoísta al no querer que me ayudes en estas cosas, pero... si por dejar que me ayudes terminas tan lastimada, o a punto de morir entonces la mejor forma de ayudarte es no dejando que me ayudes. Entiende que si no puedo protegerte durante una pelea, la única forma de asegurarme de tu bienestar es alejándote de la pelea..."

"No quiero."

"Eh?"

"Eres tan idiota como para pensar que voy a aceptar tu egoísmo como excusa, luego no te quejes si siempre te llamo de esa forma."

"_Pero, saber que se preocupa tanto por mi me hace feliz"_

La cara de Mikoto volvió a ruborizarse y tuvo que mirar a otro lado para ocultarlo.

"De todas formas, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar así, entiendes?"

"Misak-"

"MISAKA-SAAAAAAAAN"

La puerta de la habitación casi fue arrancada al momento que dos chicas de cabello negro la atravesaron a toda velocidad, unos instantes más tarde otra chica de cabello rosado apareció de la nada frente a ellas.

"Uiharu, Santen-san! Les dije que no hicieran un escándalo porque onee-sama podría estar durmiendo!"

Aún dándoles la espalda a Touma y Mikoto que miraban perplejos a las 3 chicas que acababan de entrar, Kuroko sintió la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, lentamente se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que Kazari y Ruiko se percataban del joven de pelo negro en la silla de ruedas.

"ERES TU!"

"MALDITO SIMIO!"

Kamijou Touma había sido amenazado por la teleporter unos minutos atrás sobre no acercarse a Mikoto, recordaba bien el miedo que le había infundido y estaba empezando a sentirlo de nuevo. Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue que las otras dos chicas reaccionaran ante él como si lo conocieran de algún lado. Ciertamente pudo haberlas conocido antes de su pérdida de memoria pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo y las posibilidades de encontrarse con un conocido después de 3 meses cuando viven en la misma ciudad eran muy bajas.

"Eh, Shirai-san lo conoces?"

"Es el repugnante simio que persigue a onee-sama a todos lados, un momento ustedes saben quién es?"

"N-no me sigue a todos lados!"

La Railgun finalmente había podido reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando e intento defenderse a ella y a aquel chico de cualquier cosa que pudiera.

"Tampoco soy un simio!"

"Creí haberte dejado en claro que te mantuvieras alejado de mi onee-sama, pero veo que tu mente subdesarrollada no fue capaz de entenderlo."

"Espera Shirai-san, no saques tus dardos! No puedes atacar a civiles y mucho menos a uno hospitalizado!"

Kazari intentaba detener a su compañera de Judgement como podía mientras Touma miraba con horror a quien podría acabar con su vida en este momento.

"Kuroko, detente ahora mismo!"

Como si hubiera escuchado su sargento, Kuroko se detuvo en seco juntando sus piernas y poniendo sus brazos derechos en cada costado, la espalda rígida y mirada en alto.

"SI!"

"Cómo es eso de que le dijiste que no se me acercara? Desde cuando tienes permiso de elegir con quienes puedo juntarme y con quienes no?"

"N-no es como tu piensas onee-sama, es sólo que-"

"Ya te dije muchas veces que mantuvieras tu nariz lejos de mis asuntos personales, eso incluye mis a-a-amistades!"

Mirando a la ahora obediente Shirai Kuroko, Touma se sintió un poco más aliviado, o eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de unos ojos muy cerca de él, más específicamente 4 ojos.

"Ehh Misaka, ellas también son tus amigas? Por favor dime que no son como Shirai-san."

"Asique tú eres 'ese' amigo de Misaka-san ehhh. Creo que debí suponerlo cuando los vi en el Daihaseisai."

"Ahora que lo pienso, no eras el que estaba bailando con ella en la fogata hasta que Shirai-san te pateo?"

"Todavía creo tener una marca de esa patada..."

"Ellas son amigas mías y de Kuroko, Uiharu Kazari y Saten Ruiko. Y no te preocupes ellas son normales."

"Y eso qué me vuelve a mi?!"

Los cuatro le devolvieron una mirada de 'y tienes el descaro de preguntar'.

"Em, un gusto Uiharu-san, Saten-san, mi nombre es Kami-"

"Kamijou Touma, 16 años!"

"Nivel 0 y con notas por debajo del promedio"

"Oye dijiste que eran normales!"

"E-es que lo son!"

"No tienes que preocuparte por nosotras Kamijou-san, simplemente te encontramos mientras buscábamos el paradero de Misaka-san."

Los ojos de Ruiko eran los de una traviesa niña que sabía un secreto e intentaría sacar provecho de ello.

"Estaban buscándome?"

"En realidad buscábamos un avión supersónico que Saten-san escuchó había sido derribado, y luego de varias cosas supimos que ustedes lo habían abordado."

"Avión supersónico? QUÉ ES LO QUE LE HICISTE A ONEE-SAMA EN ESE AVIÓN MALDITO SIMIO?!"

Kuroko se teletransporto junto a Touma y lo agarró por el cuello de su ropa, sacudiéndolo hacia atrás y adelante.

"Ya te dije que no le hice nada!"

"KUROKO!"

"Déjamelo a mi onee-sama, haré que pague por todo lo que te hizo cuando estaban solos en ese avión."

"En realidad no estaban solos, una chicas más subieron con ellos."

"Saten-san!"

Los ojos de la teleporter se tornaron de un rojo intenso, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro y parecía haber perdido la capacidad de controlar el tono muscular desde el cuello hasta arriba.

"Tu... te atreviste a formar una orgía con onee-sama..."

No se percibía ninguna en su voz, volviéndolo aún más aterrador.

"Q-q-q-q-q-q-quéeeeeee?! Yo no hice nada de eso, porqué es que siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza eso, no es como si se pudiera hacer en un avión que viaja a velocidades supersónicas donde no puedes moverte!"

"Así que lo has intentado!"

De pronto una fuerte corriente eléctrica derribó a Kuroko, cuando los demás voltearon para ver a Mikoto, ella estaba respirando pesado mientras volvía a colocarse uno de los electrodos que pertenecía a la batería de descarga para evitar el descontrol de sus poderes.

"Misaka estás bien?"

"Realmente estás agotada Misaka-san, Uiharu que tal si traemos algo para beber? Puedes tomar agua verdad Misaka-san?

"Si, gracias chicas."

Con Kuroko fuera de combate y sus dos amigas yendo a comprar bebidas, Mikoto volteo a ver al idiota de cabello puntiagudo.

"Lamento lo de recién."

"Recuerdo que dijiste que era una pervertida y la verdad es que no me preocupo mucho ya que mis amigos no están con todos sus tornillos bien puestos, pero creo que te quedaste corta con tu descripción."

"Tiene sus momentos, creo que es la forma en la que sobrelleva el estrés."

"Pues me lo está pasando a mi."

"..."

"Te preocupa que tus amigas sepan que estuvimos en Tokyo?"

"Algo así, creo poder excusarme diciendo que estaba viendo a mi familia, pero eso era hasta que vieron que estaba c-contigo."

"Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces?"

"Pues... tenía que darle una explicación a Kuroko de todas formas, aunque no se como hacerlo. Puedo decirles la verdad?"

"No hay ninguna regla que diga que no puedan saber sobre magia, incluso si la hubiera creo que se rompió durante el golpe de estado en Inglaterra."

"No las pondría en peligro?"

"Dentro de Ciudad Academia hay muy pocos magos y ninguno de ellos intentarían silenciarlas. El problema es que no intenten adentrarse en ese mundo, un esper que utilice magia termina en tragedia."

"El único problema es que me crean, suena tan irreal que pensaran que les estoy tomando el pelo."

"Qué cosa es irreal?"

Junto con Kazari, Ruiko entro a la habitación mientras cargaban bandejas con bebidas y unos pequeños aperitivos.

Luego que Kuroko se recompusiera, todos se sentaron al rededor de la cama donde estaba Mikoto, Kazari y Ruiko tenían miradas llenas de ilusión puestas en aquel único hombre en la habitación, mientras que Kuroko mantenía la suya de odio.

"Asique... son amigas de Misaka..."

"Lo vimos todo!"

"Qué era eso del tren?!"

"En serio fue un dragón el que derribó el avión donde viajaban?!"

"Porqué estaban en Tokyo?"

"Eres el novio de Misaka-san?"

"OYE!"

Esta vez Mikoto, Touma y Kuroko se quejaron al unisono ante la pregunta de Ruiko.

"Qué? Acaso soy a la única que le importa?"

"E-esperen un segundo, cómo saben todo eso?"

"Onee-sama tiene razón, de donde sacaron esos disparates del dragón?

"Uiharu, video."

"Video"

Como si fuera un perro que daba la pata al instante en que el dueño se la pedía, Kazari sacó su computadora de la mochila y abrió un archivo de video que había guardado momentos antes de salir de las oficinas de Judgement.

"Luego de verlos subirse al avión supersónico y gracias al informe de destrucción del avión, pudimos rastrearlos hasta Tokyo donde use el programa de reconocimiento facial para buscar coincidencias, ahí fue donde apareció Kamijou-san en este video."

"Uiharu, te das cuenta cuantas reglas de Judgement violaste mientras hacías eso?!"

"Olvídate de eso Shirai-san y mira el video!"

Unos minutos más tarde, Kuroko estaba boquiabierta y Touma riéndose de los nervios. Mikoto estaba roja como un tomate luego de volver a ver cómo el idiota le pedía ayuda en la pelea, en aquel momento la emoción le había ganado, pero ahora la vergüenza y varios sentimientos cruzados eran lo único que pasaban por su cabeza.

"Muy bien, ahora expliquen."

* * *

**Wiiii, menos narración y más diálogos. Odio narrar interacciones entre varias personas, es mejor que sucedan las cosas por medio de los diálogos.**

**No mentía cuando dije antes que seguiría escribiendo, ya son 2 caps en 1 dia aunque este lo subiré un poco más tarde que a la hora en que lo termine (son las 4 am xD). Creo que viene bien la cosa en cuanto a progreso de la historia, no quiero resolver un tema en uno o dos capítulos, considerando que los hago en promedio de 2300 palabras sería muy simple la resolución.**

**Bueno ya el próximo cap van a haber explicaciones a las amigas de Mikoto y un par más de cosas. Algo que espero se haya entendido sobre el capítulo anterior es que cronológicamente sucede al mismo tiempo que el 2, osea el final del 3 es masomenos cuando Kuroko entra a "hablar" con Touma. No se si se habían dado cuenta o lo deje medio mal expresado.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mikoto aclaró su voz y luego de rascarse la nuca miró a sus amigas.

"Ehhh, por dónde debería empezar?"

"Creo que es mejor que yo les cuente, después de todo estas metida en esto por mi culpa."

"Asique si era culpa tuya maldito simio!"

"Shirai-san ahora no, déjalo que hable."

Ruiko detuvo a Kuroko antes que empezara de nuevo a culpar al chico de pelo puntiagudo. Las miradas pasaron de estar enfocadas en Mikoto a Touma que todavía estaba en la silla de ruedas junto a la cama de la Railgun.

"No soy un experto en lo que voy a contarles, realmente yo también me vi arrastrado a todo esto asique perdónenme si no explico bien."

Touma respiró profundamente y luego se dirigió a las 3 chicas de secundaria que estaban frente a él.

"Esas criaturas que estaban en Tokyo son producto de poderes sobrenaturales, pero son muy diferentes a los poderes psíquicos que desarrolla Ciudad Academia."

"Hablas sobre esos experimentos de la iglesia para desarrollar sus propios espers? Una ciudad en Francia fue destruida por eso hace unos meses."

Mikoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, recordaba que aquel chico había estado en medio de ese conflicto y fue en ese momento que se entero de su pérdida de memoria.

"Es verdad Uiharu, incluso Ciudad Academia ayudo a resolver el conflicto."

"Pero que pudieran crear esos monstruos con poderes psíquicos...no es demasiada la diferencia de poder que hay entre nosotros? Incluso una nivel 5 como Onee-sama se veía insignificante."

"Eso es porque no son poderes psíquicos, lo de Francia y lo de Tokyo fue hecho por diferentes personas pero usando el mismo tipo de poder, la magia..."

"Eh? Estás tomándonos el pelo simio? Realmente esperas que creamos en algo tan tonto como la magia?"

Kuroko soltó una carcajada burlona junto con una mirada de arrogancia, era lógico tal reacción de personas que se valían de la ciencia para explicar todo.

"Hablas de magia como sacar un conejo de una galera?"

"E-esos son simples trucos Saten-san."

"Por más que les cueste creerlo, la magia es algo real y que más de una vez se enfrentó a la ciencia, la tercera guerra mundial es el más claro ejemplo. La magia surgió como contra-medida de los espers, de los primeros espers naturales del mundo."

"Espera, quieres decir que esas cosas doradas que salieron poco antes que terminara la guerra fue magia?"

"Saten-san realmente puedes creer en todo esto?"

"Qué ingenua eres Saten-san, este simio intenta engañarnos con cuentos infantiles como la magia."

"Entonces qué otra explicación tienes Shirai-san?! No recuerdas lo que pasó en la Ciudad de Artes Liberales? En ese momento sentí que todo eso pertenecía a otro mundo diferente al nuestro, y por fin esta teniendo sentido!"

"E-eso fue..."

"Saten-san tiene razón Shirai-san, no es como si realmente fuera imposible, pero suena bastante irreal."

"Eh? Ya se encontraron con magos?"

"Pensándolo bien, eso debió ser magia también. Mientras peleaba no entendía mucho pero ahora me doy cuenta que podrían haber estado usando magia."

"Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. Yendo directo al grano, unos magos muy poderosos tenían su base en la Bahía de Tokyo y por eso fuimos a detenerlos, aunque las cosas no salieran como esperábamos..."

"Ah si, yo lo seguí por voluntad propia Kuroko, deja de una vez eso de que me arrastró con él."

"Oooh Misaka-san, asique fuiste a ese lugar tan peligroso sólo porque querías estar con él?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no, es que me sentiría c-culpable si algo le pasara p-p-por no ayudarlo."

Mikoto había pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo con la pregunta de Ruiko, quien ahora se reía por dentro al ver la reacción de su amiga.

"Aunque creyera todo esto sobre la magia, sigo sin entender qué es lo que tienes que ver con esto. Eres un simple nivel 0, aún sin saber nada sobre estos 'magos' dudo que realmente puedas hacer algo en contra de ellos que onee-sama sea incapaz de hacer."

"Ya lo se! Tú también eres un mago verdad?"

"Enserio eres un mago Kamijou-san?!"

"No no, los espers no podemos usar magia, nuestros cuerpos no soportan la magia y terminaríamos muriendo. Aún siendo nivel 0, los que pasamos por el programa de desarrollo esper de Ciudad Academia somos incapaces de usar magia."

"Ehhhh, y yo que pensaba que si me volvía una maga podría estar a la par de Misaka-san. Parece que mi destino es ser una pobre nivel 0..."

"N-no te deprimas Saten-san, los poderes no son tan importantes."

"Eso lo dices porque ya eres nivel 5 Misaka-san..."

"Pero Kamijou-san, en el video estoy segura que usaste alguna clase de poder cuando peleabas contra esas criaturas."

"Bueno, es que yo nací con un poder extraño en mi mano derecha. Se muy poco sobre él, pero cualquier poder esper o mágico que toque es destruido."

"Y es por eso que siempre me ganas cuando peleamos, realmente es molesto que anules cada uno de mis ataques."

"Sabes, es injusto que uses tus poderes contra un nivel 0 que no te ha hecho nada."

"Entonces es por tu mano derecha la razón que mi teletransportación no funcione contigo?"

"Exacto, y su efecto llega al punto de anular mi propia suerte"

Touma empezó a reírse tristemente de su infortunio, ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir sin suerte pero de todas formas quería llorar cada vez que pensaba que su mano derecha era la causante de eso.

"Pero si puedes anular todos los poderes de esper que toques, no significa eso que estás por sobre todos los nivel 5 de la ciudad?"

"Claro que no, solo puedo anular los poderes que mi mano toque asique el Railgun de Misaka me mataría si intentara detenerlo. Los nivel 5 son capaces de pelear contra ejércitos mientras que yo moriría con una simple bala."

"Sabes algo, realmente me molesta que actúes de esa forma"

"Eh? Porque el repentino odio hacia este pobre Kamijou-san?"

"Te llamas a tí mismo débil luego de haber derrotado a monstruos como Accelerator, que tan idiota puedes ser?"

"Accelerator... acaso no es el esper más fuerte de toda Ciudad Academia?"

"Enserio lo derrotaste?!"

"Pues...si, aunque apenas salí vivo de esa pelea asique no es como si estuviera orgulloso de eso."

Justo cuando Kuroko, quien había estado en silencio por un buen rato, estaba por hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró aquel doctor con cara de rana que tantas veces habían visto.

"Ya me preguntaba qué era todo el escándalo, el horario de visitas está por terminar asique por favor dejen descansar a los pacientes."

"Ooooooh, todavía tenía muchas cosas que preguntarles!"

"No seas quisquillosa Saten-san, Misaka-san y Kamijou-san deben estar agotados."

"Uiharu tiene razón -_aunque no me importe lo que le pase a ese simio_-, Onee-sama mañana vendre aquí ni bien salga de clases!"

"No te preocupes tanto por mi, voy a estar bien."

"Pero yo no voy a estarlo, tanto tiempo alejada de onee-sama va a ser una tortura."

"Ya ya Shirai-san, dejémolos tranquilos. Vendremos mañana también Misaka-san, también pasaremos a verte Kamijou-san."

"Gracias chicas, y no tienen por qué visitar a este idiota."

"Oooh, es que quieres tenerlo para ti sola Misaka-san?"

"N-no es e-"

"Nos vamos!"

Kazari salió de la habitación empujando a sus dos amigas que se resistían a irse, dejando a Mikoto y Touma con el doctor.

"Ya veo que se encuentran mejor de ánimos."

"Creo que mi estrés solo aumento después de esto, tus amigas son bastante particulares Misaka."

"No hables mal de mis amigas, la única rara es Kuroko."

"Perdón, quise decir que son bastante diferentes de como imaginaba a tus amigas."

"Y como te las imaginabas?"

"Mmm, violentas y mandonas como tú"

"Ahora estas hablando mal de mi!"

Con el mayor de los esfuerzos, Mikoto se estiró para darle un débil golpe en la cabeza a Touma, no porque fuese considerada con aquel chico que estaba herido, sino porque carecía de fuerzas suficientes como para darle un golpe propiamente dicho.

"Podrían juguetear sin golpearse?"

"Eso! Deja de golpearme Misaka, no ves que el pobre Kamijou-san está en silla de ruedas? No debes maltratar a alguien incapacitado"

"Pues entonces deja de ser tan idiota."

"Ya tendrán tiempo para esto más tarde, ahora los re-ubicare a ambos. Espero no les moleste compartir habitación."

"QUÉ?!"

La cara de Mikoto tomo un color más rojo que el mismo rojo mientras que la de Touma era su típica cara de infortunio.

"Andamos cortos de espacio y algunos de los últimos pacientes que entraron no pueden ser puestos en habitaciones dobles. Incluso las Sisters fueron re-ubicadas a otro lado del hospital por la falta de lugar."

"P-p-pero p-p-p-porque van a ponerme junto a él!"

"Oye no tengo piojos, no me trates como alguien que debe permanecer en cuarentena."

"Ambos son mis pacientes asique sería más cómodo si los tengo juntos que separados en diferentes pisos."

La enfermera que había traído a Touma hasta la habitación de Mikoto entró de nuevo y le entregó unos papeles al doctor.

"La habitación ya está preparada, sólo faltaría la batería de descarga que está usando Misaka-san ahora."

"Ya recuperaste el control de tus poderes Misaka o quieres mantenerte conectada un poco más."

"Emm, yo quisiera que se quede conectada por mi seguridad."

"Nadie te preguntó, aparte que si tengo que compartir habitación contigo prefiero tener mis poderes por si me atacas en medio de la noche."

"Me viste cara de Shirai-san? Aparte como podría atacarte si no puedo caminar!"

"Está seguro de esto doctor?"

"Espero estarlo"

* * *

"Más te vale quedarte en tu cama."

"Ya te lo dije cien veces, no voy a atacarte mientras duermes! Tanto desconfías de mi?"

"N-no es que desconfíe de ti, pero es la primera vez que tengo que d-dormir junto a un chico... y a-aparte..."

Lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Mikoto en este momento no eran más que murmullos que no escucharía nadie aunque estuvieran sentados junto a ella.

Touma lo único que podía hacer era suspirar, él también estaba algo nervioso, que si bien hace varios meses vivía con Index todas las noches él se iba al baño a dormir allí mientras que la monja usaba su cama por lo que no estaban en la misma habitación durante las noches.

"Mejor duérmete de una vez, si te quedas pensándolo toda la noche no vas a poder descansar y será peor para tu salud."

"S-si, ya lo se. Aunque es bastante incómodo dormir con la pierna elevada..."

"Y que lo digas, no importa la posición que me ponga me duele todo."

"Oye, tan mal fueron tus heridas?"

"Ah? Pues aparte del brazo y un par de costillas fracturadas, creo que dijeron algo de daños internos pero no recuerdo muy bien."

"L-lo siento..."

"Por qué te disculpas?"

"Yo... te dije que no estarías solo, pero al final no te ayude en la pelea..."

"La verdad es que no recuerdo cómo termino, pero no hay forma de que fuese culpa tuya que me pasara esto, era un dios mágico contra el que peleábamos. Y además, si hay alguien que no cumplió su promesa, fui yo."

"Sobre esa promesa... Fue la que le hiciste al tipo que se hacía pasar por Unabara Mitsuki?"

Mikoto estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza que sentía por preguntar sobre eso, ella había escuchado la promesa que Touma le había hecho a Etzali pero se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, qué es lo que diría él?

"Eh, cómo lo sabes?

"Pues...yo emm los escuché en ese momento..."

Touma también se sentía avergonzado, aunque en su momento lo había dicho sin ningún problema, eso era porque la chica en cuestión no estaba, pero el decir que 'la protegería a ella y al mundo en el que vive' era algo medio cursi incluso para él aunque solo se había dado cuenta un tiempo después.

"Entonces... por qué le hiciste esa promesa?"

"Bueno, no es como si hubiese tenido una razón en especial. Dije que te protegería porque no quería que nada te pasara, tal vez fue algo engreído decir eso siendo que eres mucho más fuerte que yo."

"Mmm, gracias..."

Feliz con la respuesta que había recibido de Touma, Mikoto finalmente fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, mientras que él estaba algo confundido por la reacción de su amiga.

* * *

**Hasta aca por ahora, hoy me senté a escribir un poco tarde por diversas razones asique perdon si alguno se quedo esperando cap.**

**Recordando toda la explicación que dieron sobre la magia en New Testament 2 me dije a mi mismo que simplemente darían una explicación más propia de adolescentes, total no es necesario que sepan toooooodo lo que paso y tampoco pienso relatar las peleas de NT 8 (y no sabemos que mierda va a pasar en NT9).**

**CroryCrowel: Tal vez no se note mucho, pero los pensamientos los pongo en cursiva/italica. En los casos que piensan algo mientras hablan lo pongo entre guiones. Si realmente se confunde cuando leen entonces puedo cambiarlo, pero creía que se notaba o al menos cuando yo los releía una vez publicados los caps notaba la diferencia.**


	6. Chapter 6

La habitación donde actualmente estaban durmiendo era bastante simple, dos camas separadas por una cortina corrediza (que actualmente estaba abierta), una mesa enfrente con algunas flores para decoración y algunos instrumentos usados para controlar a los pacientes. Junto a la cama de Touma estaba la silla de ruedas que había estado usando antes y que dejaron por si necesitara moverse de nuevo.

Durante 3 horas había podido dormir muy tranquilo, difícilmente podía recordar lo que soñó durante ese tiempo, pero ahora estaba despierto por cierto ruido en la habitación. Cuando miró a su derecha donde estaba durmiendo Mikoto se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, la chica de pelo castaño estaba respirando con dificultad, también se la veía agitada y con una mirada de incomodidad en su cara.

"Misaka estás despierta?"

"Mmmmnmmnn"

"_Sigue durmiendo, tan incómodo le es dormir con la pierna elevada?"_

"No...mmmmnmnmmnno..."

"_Debe estar soñando algo, aunque no se ve muy bien"_

De pronto los leves movimientos y murmuros de Mikoto se volvieron más bruscos y fuertes, estaba teniendo una pesadilla que parecía afectarle mucho.

"Oye cálmate Misaka, qué te sucede?!"

Al ver que sus palabras no la alcanzaban Touma reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo para levantarse, los efectos de la anestesia ya no estaban presentes y pronto el dolor que recorría su cuerpo lo dejo sin aliento, intentando recuperar el aire estiro su única mano útil para alcanzar la silla de ruedas. Junto el valor para pasar de un salto desde la cama a la silla, sabía que le dolería el movimiento rápido, cuando lo ayudaron hace unas horas el dolor había sido bastante fuerte por lo que ahora debía ser una veces peor. Sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó sobre la silla soltando un grito mudo por la falta de aire causada por el mismo dolor, estaba seguro que hacer esto le traería problemas en su recuperación ya que el doctor le había dicho que por ninguna razón saliera de la cama, pero el ver a Mikoto sufriendo mientras dormía era mucho más doloroso que cualquier hueso roto.

"Misaka despierta, es una pesadilla!"

"Noooo, mmmmnnoooo de-detentee..."

"Vamos Misaka es solo una pesadilla, no pueden hacerte nada en realidad"

"Mmmnnmnm déjalo... deja a... deja a Touma..."

"Eh?"

Touma estaba agarrando a Mikoto desde el brazo para que reaccionara pero parecía inútil, sea lo que sea que estuviera soñando era demasiado agotador mentalmente como para que pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

"No me digas que... será un hechizo? Puede que se lo lanzaran antes de terminar la pelea y solo se activó una vez que se durmiera. Pero la estoy sosteniendo, acaso no es suficiente para disiparlo? Tal vez está limitado a su cabeza."

Rápidamente Touma llevo su mano derecha hacia el rostro de la chica de pelo castaño esperando escuchar aquel sonido característico que escuchaba cuando destruía algún poder mágico o psíquico.

"...No está pasando nada? Entonces es una pesadilla normal, que alivio."

"Mmmnmnmnnnooo Tou-ma..."

En ese momento pudo ver una lágrima escapando de los párpados cerrados de la chica, algo en su corazón se quebró en ese momento, verla llorar y ser incapaz de hacer algo estaba dándole más rabia a cada momento. No podía despertarla pero sabía que enojarse tampoco iba a servirle, solo una cosa pasó por su mente, algo que había visto en la televisión que hacían las madres para calmar a sus hijos.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y suave una caricia en su cabeza Touma buscó reconfortarla mientras dormía, no sabía si realmente eso funcionaba ni tampoco si su madre alguna vez lo había hecho con él, después de todo no recordaba nada de su infancia o hasta hace unos meses atrás.

"Sabes Misaka? Si despertaras en este momento creo que intentarías electrocutarme por atacarte en medio de la noche jaja. Aunque no me gusta la idea de ser electrocutado creo que lo aceptaría si con eso te despiertas o al menos se detiene tu pesadilla. No se qué estés soñando, pero si yo estoy allí, te doy permiso para golpearme-_por favor sólo hazlo dentro del sueño-_, seguramente te sientas mejor una vez que lo hagas."

Lentamente la respiración de Mikoto fue normalizándose, el ceño fruncido que tenía hasta hace un momento empezó a relajarse a una expresión más calmada.

"_No puedo creer que funcionara, esas telenovelas realmente sirven de algo..."_

Ya habiendo superado la pesadilla, Touma retiró su mano de la cabeza de la chica y se volteó para ver su cama.

"Cómo voy a subirme de nuevo...?"

"Quédate..."

"Misaka?"

"Mmmn quédate...conmigo..."

Aunque ya no tuviera pesadillas parecía que Mikoto tenía la costumbre de hablar dormida, sólo que esta vez mientras murmuraba tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, bastante tierna para que Touma pudiera resistirse a ella.

"_Estoy seguro que cuando despierte querrá matarme, bueno no es como si no lo intentara ya..."_

Intentando acomodarse de la forma en la que menos dolor sintiera, Touma cruzo sus brazos sobre una parte libre de la cama de Mikoto y luego apoyo su cabeza sobre ellos como si estuviera durmiendo en el escritorio durante clases, que casualmente se durmió igual de rápido que en esas ocasiones.

* * *

"Mmmmnnmm"

"..."

"Mmnnmm..que..que esto...?"

Un bulto oscuro que parecía estar respirando se encontraba a la altura de la cadera de Mikoto, le costó enfocar la vista hasta que pudo ver que tenía brazos y rostro, un rostro que tantas veces la había hecho enojar pero que más veces la había cautivado. Debía ser uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido con él ya que ese chico nunca había mostrado interés mayor al que le daría a cualquier otro amigo, asique aprovecho la oportunidad que le daban sus sueños para ser feliz y con un movimiento lento pero lleno de cariño Mikoto colocó su mano sobre la suya y volvió a cerrar los ojos durmiéndose con una gran felicidad dentro suyo.

* * *

"D-doctor."

"No es algo que no esperara, pero realmente me tomó por sorpresa que el avance fuera tan rápido."

Actualmente el doctor con cara de rana estaba parado junto a la enfermera en la habitación doble donde debían estar durmiendo Mikoto y Touma, pero extrañamente una de las camas estaba vacía y cierto chico de pelo puntiagudo estaba recostado sobre la cama de la Railgun mientras ésta le sostenía de la mano.

"Q-qué deberíamos hacer?"

"Pues, ella está conectada a la batería de descarga asique no hay que temer por problemas técnicos o fuego cruzado, pero sí temo por nuestros tímpanos si estamos aquí cuando ella se despierte."

"Pero Kamijou-kun estará bien?"

"Sabes que los médicos no podemos dar pronósticos definitivos sobre los pacientes, pero si llega a mi con vida, lo salvaré no importa qué."

* * *

"Hmm, no recuerdo haber hecho esto..."

Kamijou Touma estaba despierto pero no en su cama, había pasado gran parte de la noche recostado en un pedazo de la cama de Misaka Mikoto por diversas razones, pero lo que estaba captando su atención ahora mismo era su mano, o la situación en la que estaba esa mano poseedora del Imagine Breaker.

Recordaba el haberse acomodado de forma de no molestar a la dueña de la cama aún sabiendo que eventualmente sufriría de toda su ira cuando se despertara, pero estaba presenciando un escenario que no estaba dentro de los posibles en su mente, su mano siendo suavemente sostenida por la de Mikoto. Había intentado moverla para evitar mayores males pero el agarre era más firme de lo que pensaba y si hacía algún movimiento brusco la terminaría despertando.

Mientras debatía consigo mismo sobre como actuar en una situación como esta, la chica de cabello castaño empezó a abrir los ojos, lo que hizo que un escalofrío atravesara la columna de aquel chico cuya próxima cama sería la de una morgue.

"Hmmmnyyaaaaa, que bien dormí! Eh, qué es esto?"

"H-hola Misaka..."

Touma estaba rendido, si iba a hacer asesinado entonces prefería que fuera rápido y sin dolor. La mirada de la recién despierta Mikoto bajó desde la cara del chico hasta sus manos, todo esto con una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro.

"_Espera...eso no fue un sueño? Realmente él estaba... y yo sostuve su..."_

"Emm, Misaka estás bien? Te ves algo mareada..."

Los pensamientos de Mikoto estaban haciéndole dar vueltas la cabeza, para cuando se dio cuenta que el idiota estaba mirándola fijo con preocupación finalmente pudo volver en si y retiró su mano rápidamente.

"S-si, estoy bien... L-lo siento."

"Ah? N-no te preocupes por eso, no me molesto realmente. Yo debería ser quien te pida perdón por haber estado en tu cama, es que anoche parecías tener una pesadilla y me, emm q-quede contigo hasta que te calmaste..."

"_Entonces eso se termino porque él... estaba conmigo?"_

"Ya se que debería haberme regresado a mi cama después de eso pero-"

"G-gracias... por q-quedarte c-c-c-conmigo..."

"N-no hay problema, cuando quieras."

Un silencio incómodo se apodero de la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir en este momento y por eso esperaban que el otro dijera algo.

"Ya se están tardando mucho los gritos, tal vez lo mato antes que se despertara?"

"No cree que sigan durmiendo verdad?"

Las voces del doctor y la enfermera se podían escuchar desde la puerta, ambos estaban asomándose para ver lo que esperaban fuera el cuerpo sin vida del chico.

"Qué están haciendo ahí escondidos?"

"Parecen criminales..."

Al ver que fueron avistados, ambos adultos entraron a la habitación como si no hubieran hecho nada.

"Ejem, no estábamos escondidos, comprobábamos tu supervivencia desde un área segura."

"_Estaban escondidos"_ Pensaron simultáneamente Mikoto y Touma.

"Bueno creo que es hora de sus revisiones, pero primero tendremos que regresarte a tu cama. Acaso dormiste con ella porque no podías regresar a tu propia cama?"

"P-por favor no lo diga así..."

Cuando Touma se dio vuelta para ver a Mikoto, ésta estaba bordó de la vergüenza, 'increíblemente linda' fue lo que pasó por su mente y cuando se dio cuenta, él mismo se ruborizo e intento sacarse la idea de la cabeza.

* * *

Touma era revisado por el doctor con cara de rana mientras que Mikoto era atendida por la enfermera, ya que estaban en la misma habitación de hospital habían corrido la cortina que servía para separar las camas de forma que no pudieran verse entre ellos, principalmente porque Mikoto no quería que el idiota la viera mientras la enfermera revisaba su herida abdominal.

"Deberías tomarte tus lesiones con más seriedad, si haces algún movimiento brusco o te golpeas en tus órganos dañados podrías tener una falla en ellos y morir."

"E-entiendo, el tema es que anoche-"

"No quiero saber tus razones, simplemente te digo que tu salud es algo muy frágil en este momento y debería ser tu prioridad número uno."

Del otro lado de la cortina Mikoto podía escuchar la advertencia que le estaban dando a aquel chico, realmente su estado era delicado y aún así la noche anterior se había levantado de su cama para calmarla de su pesadilla.

"_Que tan idiota puedes ser?"_

"Listo Misaka-san, ya puedes vestirte. No parece que se vaya a abrir pero por las dudas no te muevas mucho."

"Gracias, pero fue muy difícil dormir con mi pierna levantada, no hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"Lo siento pero por el momento lo mejor es que esté en esa posición para evitar que te la golpees. Como no fue una fractura muy grave en unos días ya podrás apoyarla y moverte con muletas."

"Bueno ya terminamos por este lado, puedo correr la cortina para hablar con ambos?"

Mikoto se abotonó rápidamente la camisa que le habían dado como parte de la ropa del hospital y asintió para que la enfermera abriera la cortina.

El doctor con cara de rana ojeó las notas que la enfermera le dio sobre la herida de la Railgun y luego se dirigió a los dos con una mirada tranquila y relajada.

"Bien, lo primero que quiero decirles ahora que ambos están mejor anímicamente es que son unos completos idiotas."

"Eh?" Mikoto fue sorprendida por la repentina acusación.

"Oiga eso ya me lo dice Misaka todo el tiempo, no necesito que usted lo haga también."

"Debido a las tonterías que hicieron ayer, sus cuerpos quedaron en un estado lamentable. Misaka-san por tu parte la herida abdominal que tienes no fue lo suficientemente profunda como para comprometer órganos, pero tomará tiempo en cicatrizar por completo y dejara una marca bastante grande. Afortunadamente con cirugía estética podrían arreglarlo. Con respecto a tu pierna, pudimos reconstruir por completo el hueso y con algunos medicamentos aceleraremos la recuperación de los músculos, pero no podrás caminar normalmente por unas semanas."

Mikoto se alegró al saber que no tardaría en recuperar la libertad de su pierna, sabía que el corte que tenía en la zona abdominal izquierda era algo serio pero hasta el momento parecía estar bajo control. No estaba segura el momento en el que se lo hizo, podría ser la razón por la que terminó desmayándose, sus recuerdos de la batalla estaban muy difusos y no podía conseguir nada más que imágenes sin ninguna relación una con la otra.

El doctor volvió a hablar regresandola a la realidad, ahora se estaba dirigiendo a Touma.

"Tu caso es un poco diferente a lo que estás acostumbrado, realmente saliste maltrecho de lo que sea que hicieron. Sin entrar en lujo de detalles, estarás aquí 2 semanas mientras evaluamos tu progreso y harás visitas periódicas durante un mes. Podrías no meterte en otra pelea durante ese mes?"

"Me gustaría no meterme en más peleas por el resto del año, ya tuve demasiado en estos cinco meses."

"Por último, las madres de ambos están camino a la ciudad. Tengo entendido que hoy por la tarde deberían estar llegando hoy por la tarde."

"Eh? Cómo se enteraron?"

"Aún cuando los altos cargos de Ciudad Academia prefieren mantener en secreto lo que ocurre con sus nivel 5 y contigo, decidí informar a sus familias."

"_Cómo es que este doctor puede pasar por alto a los directivos de la ciudad con tanta facilidad.."_

"Bueno eso es todo por ahora, en poco les traerán el desayuno asique no se duerman que necesito que se alimenten."

Una vez que el doctor y la enfermera salieron de la habitación, Touma dio un suspiro largo y lleno de resignación.

"Que mala suerte..."

"Lo dices por nuestras madres?"

"Lo digo porque la comida del hospital es horrible."


	7. Chapter 7

Tal como había dicho Touma, la comida del hospital era horrible. Mikoto estaba acostumbrada a los chefs que trabajaban en Tokiwadai sirviendo platos de primer nivel pero ya que muchas veces comía en un restaurante familiar con sus amigas no era tan exquisita para la calidad de la comida, o eso pensaba hasta que probó su desayuno. Debido a que estaban en un hospital era de esperarse que los alimentos no tuvieran grandes cantidades de sal, azúcar, calorías, colesterol, etc, en resumen era comida sin sabor que sirviera para que el cuerpo no rechazara los medicamentos que les eran suministrados.

"Por qué es amarga una galleta de avena?"

"Ya te dije que no te iba a gustar, todo lo que preparen en el hospital tiene un sabor asqueroso. Deberías esperar al almuerzo que traerán frutas, esas si se pueden comer por suerte."

Mikoto dejó a un lado la bandeja del desayuno y sólo bebió el agua que había traído, Touma ni intentó probar la comida, con tantas veces siendo internado en el hospital había aprendido que era mejor pasar un rato de hambre a ingerir algo que podría ser catalogado como tóxico.

"No quiero sufrir esto por una semana entera..."

"Puedes decirles a tus amigas que te traigan algo para comer, no creo que te limiten la comida por heridas como las tuyas."

"Tienes razón, la próxima vez que vengan les diré que me traigan un crepe de frutillas."

"Cómo es que se te ocurre que te traigan algo como eso!"

"Dijiste que podía comer normalmente"

"Eso no es comer normalmente, tu vida de ojou-sama no es para nada normal!"

"Mi forma de vida no tiene nada que ver con lo que como!"

"Comida normal son pastas, ensalada, arroz con curry, NO UN CREPE DE FRUTILLAS!"

"AHHH DEJA DE HABLAR DE COMIDA, NO VES QUE ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE?!"

"De acuerdo, pero que conste que tú fuiste quien empezó con eso"

"Tú eres el idiota que me dijo que podría comer cualquier cosa"

"Sisi, Kamijou-san siempre es el culpable."

"Cállate de una vez"

Ya calmados los ánimos, otra vez ambos jóvenes se encontraban en silencio. Si bien eran amigos no sabían exactamente sobre que temas hablar, sus encuentros siempre eran inesperados y terminaban en Mikoto queriendo una pelea o él escapando de sus ataques.

"Qué haremos con nuestras madres? No creo que puedas darles la misma explicación que a mis amigas..."

"Lo se, y si nos llegaran a creer definitivamente van a querer sacarnos de Ciudad Academia."

Los dos se quedaron pensando un instante, no sería fácil explicarles a sus madres cosas como la magia, mucho menos el que ellos siendo tan jóvenes se tuvieran que involucrar en batallas a tal escala como de la que acababan de sobrevivir.

"Kami-yaaaan~"

Rompiendo con su concentración, Tsuchimikado Motoharu entró repentinamente en la habitación con una bolsa de caramelos.

"Q-quien eres tu?!"

"Tsuchimikado? Qué haces aquí?"

"Acaso no puedo venir a visitar al héroe que nos salvó a todos nuevamente?"

"No es eso, pero no esperaba que vinieras a verme... Pasó algo después de la pelea?"

"Nada que sea importante mencionar. Eso si, cuando escuche que estabas compartiendo habitación con una chica supe que tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos, acaso no te da vergüenza dormir con una chica de secundaria Kami-yan~?"

"E-ey! Deja de hablar como si no estuviera presente, y no c-c-compartimos habitación porque queramos!"

"No quiero escuchar eso de un siscon como tú!"

"Nyaaah~ pero no hay ningún problema con que hermanos compartan habitación, lo sorprendente es que finalmente intentes avanzar con alguna de las chicas que salvaste."

"No se de que estas hablando, no estoy intentando avanzar en nada asique deja tus bromas de una vez!"

Mikoto estaba estallando emocionalmente por dentro, totalmente ruborizada intentaba esconder su rostro.

"E-espera, qué quieres decir con que me salvó?"

"Oh vamos Misaka-san, sabes que hablo sobre tus queridas 'hermanas'..."

Con una sonrisa maliciosa el chico rubio con lentes de sol miró a la Railgun que estaba sorprendida al saber que alguien más sabía sobre los experimentos.

"T-tú le dijiste?!"

"No culpes a Kami-yan, mi trabajo es saber todo lo que pasa en esta ciudad nyaah. También sé sobre los demás incidentes en los que te involucraste como pelear contra los magos aztecas en esa isla de California, el Level Upper y otros más."

"Oye de qué estás hablando Tsuchimikado, qué magos aztecas?"

"No es algo que importe ahora Kami-yan. Ah si, no tienes que preocuparte por mi Misaka-san, después de todo no le haría nada a una amiga de mi querida Maika o a la novia de Kami-yan"

"N-n-n-n-novia?!"

Touma escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo.

"Por cierto nyahh~ escuche que los vienen a ver sus madres, qué piensan hacer?"

Recobrando la compostura, ambos intentaron no mirarse por la vergüenza.

"E-estábamos pensando sobre eso, pero no va a ser fácil"

"Creo que sería mejor no decirles sobre la magia después de todo, tu que piensas Tsuchimikado?"

"Prefiero no meterme en problemas familiares nyahh~, aunque no deberían contarles sobre el mundo de la magia, recuerda lo que pasó con tu padre por algo tan simple como reunir talismanes y simbologías del ocultismo con algo de Feng Shui."

Definitivamente era una mala idea.

"Entonces tenemos que mentirles?"

"Es lo mejor para ellas Misaka, decirles la verdad solo complicaría las cosas"

Motoharu miró la hora en su celular y se acercó a la cama de Touma para dejarle la bolsa de dulces.

"Debo irme Kami-yan, recupérate pronto así me cuentas sobre lo que hiciste con tu nueva novia"

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera quejarse, el rubio desapareció por la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Tienes a ese tipo de amigo y te quejas de las mías?!"

"Esta vez te doy la razón"

"Y qué hay dentro de la bolsa?"

"A ver... uh? Caramelos?"

* * *

"Ah que bien que llegaran juntas Kamijou-san y Misaka-san, ahora mismo avisaré al doctor a cargo de sus hijos para que las acompañe."

Kamijou Shiina y Misaka Misuzu estaban en la recepción del hospital donde sus respectivos hijos habían sido internados, aunque la razón por la cual fueron llevados allí era un misterio para ellas.

"Me sorprendió que luego que te llamaran por Touma-kun me llamaran a mi por Mikoto."

"Ciudad Academia actúa de forma extraña, no es la primera vez que algo de esto le sucede a Touma-san. Si no fuera por ese doctor no creo que nos hubiéramos enterado."

"_No puedo evitar pensar que él se viera envuelto en algún problema por querer ayudar a mi Mikoto-chan."_

Antes que la guerra estallara, Misuzu había sido salvada por Touma mientras intentaba sacar a su hija de Ciudad Academia, pero luego de que el problema se resolviera ella dijo que no se preocuparía por Mikoto mientras que tuviera a alguien como Touma protegiéndola, no era de extrañarse que al enterarse que ambos fueron internados sintiera que era su culpa.

Una puerta del hospital se abrió dando paso a un doctor con un extraño parecido a una rana junto a la enfermera que las había atendido hace unos instantes.

"Un gusto Kamijou-san, Misaka-san. Yo estoy a cargo de la recuperación de sus hijos, por favor síganme, las pondré al tanto mientras vamos a su habitación."

* * *

"Oye ya deja de comer caramelos, no te dijeron que esas cosas son malas para los dientes?"

"Cállate, estoy muerta de hambre y esto es lo más sabroso que como desde ayer a la mañana."

"Al menos dame uno a mi"

"Dijiste que te harían mal si comías caramelos en tu estado"

"Ya lo se, pero es injusto verte comerlos todos tu sola."

"Mmm, está bien."

Mikoto metió su mano en la bolsa con dulces y sin importarle cual saliera se lo lanzó a Touma con desdén.

"Disfrútalo"

"Podrías haberme dejado elegir"

"Pides demasiado"

"Esos caramelos eran míos en primer lugar!"

"Me los regalaste asique no te quejes"

Mientras ambos discutían, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin que ninguno se diera cuenta hasta que 4 personas pasaran por ella, una enfermera, 2 mujeres que parecían estar por sus 25 años y un doctor con cara de rana.

"Ara ara... Touma-san ya estás divirtiéndote con Misaka-san?"

"Mikoto-chan eso que veo son tus mejillas sonrojadas?"

Intentando contestarles a sus madres entre los nervios y la vergüenza, los dos se atragantaron con los caramelos que estaban comiendo.

"Quién les dijo que podían comer esas cosas? Están tomando medicamentos, porqué piensan que les damos esa comida desabrida en vez de algo sabroso?"

Sin poder oponerse al doctor, Mikoto le entregó la bolsa con dulces mientras una gran tristeza se veía en su rostro.

"Voy a dejarlos solos, si quieren hablar en privado con sus hijos podemos mover a alguno a otra habitación"

Las dos madres se miraron por un segundo y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, al parecer ya habían acordado entre ellas lo que harían

"De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden avisarnos."

Mientras salía de la habitación, Mikoto pudo ver como el doctor metía la mano en la bolsa que acababa de confiscar y se comía algunos de los dulces que les habían traído hace unos momentos, casi haciéndole derramar una lágrima.

* * *

"Touma-san, tienes algo que quieras decirnos?"

Shiina tenía una sonrisa pura mientras miraba a su único hijo, pero el hecho de que fuera tan pura daba miedo. Se podía sentir la mala intención que tenía aquella pregunta, intentaba hacerlo hablar en base al miedo más que por voluntad propia.

"Ehh, t-tanto tiempo sin verlas a las dos, c-cómo han estado?"

"Oye no le hables a mi madre como si fuera amiga tuya!"

"Hum? Tienes algún problema con que tenga buena relación con Touma-kun Mikoto-chan?"

"Tienes el mismo mal hábito que tu padre de evadir las preguntas Touma-san."

"N-no estoy evadiendo ninguna pregunta, es solo que...no se exactamente qué debería decirles..."

Misuzu que había estado molestando a Mikoto se volteó para mirar a Touma que estaba algo tenso por la situación, las dos amigas anteriormente acordaron no discutir con sus hijos y tampoco presionarlos para que hablaran.

"Pueden empezar por decirnos si se encuentran bien."

La paz y serenidad de Misuzu logró calmar a Touma quien luego de mirar a Mikoto asintió con la cabeza.

"Perdón por preocuparlas" respondieron sus hijos al mismo tiempo.

"Touma-san Mikoto-san, como madres no podemos evitar preocuparnos por ustedes, por más que sepamos que pueden valerse por su cuenta es natural que estemos pendientes de su bienestar. Es por eso que queremos saber qué les sucedió."

"El doctor nos dijo que fueron traídos desde Tokyo en helicóptero, nosotras estuvimos dentro de un centro deportivo durante toda la conmoción asique no sabemos exactamente lo que estaba pasando."

Touma pensó con cuidado la excusa que les daría, tenía que ser creíble pero sin decir toda la verdad, pero antes que pudiera empezar Mikoto le hizo una señal para que se detuviera, ella quería hablar esta vez.

"Emm, no sabemos muy bien como empezó el problema en la Bahía de Tokyo, pero una amiga nuestra estaba en medio de todo esto y... simplemente no podíamos abandonarla, pedimos ayuda a Ciudad Academia pero no hicieron nada asique nos las arreglamos para llegar por nuestra cuenta, una vez allí empezaron a aparecer personas que nos atacaron y el resto se volvió muy confuso..."

Era una excusa bastante simple, pero su simpleza la hacía lo suficientemente creíble como para que sus madres lo aceptaran, el chico que cabello puntiagudo estaba sorprendido por la facilidad e improvisación de Mikoto, si hubiera quedado en sus manos el trabajo de engañar a sus madres posiblemente se habrían dado cuenta.

"Hmm, entonces esa amiga de ustedes, está bien? Pudieron cumplir con su objetivo?"

"Si, ella está a salvo"

"Me alegra saber que quisieran salvar a su amiga, pero espero que entiendan que aún así estamos enojadas por lo que hicieron. Misuzu-san y yo estamos orgullosas de ser sus madres, pero no nos conformamos con que al final volvieran en una pieza"

Luego de haber conformado a sus madres con la excusa que había inventado Mikoto, Touma

"Por cierto Touma-san, por qué están compartiendo habitación? Acaso ustedes lo pidieron así?"

"Fue el doctor que lo hizo sin preguntarnos porque le era más cómodo a él!"

"Ara ara, no tienes que ponerte tan nervioso"

"Oh, acaso ya están en ese tipo de relación en la que pueden dormir juntos? Qué rápido avanzan los niños de ahora"

"Dejen de inventar esas cosas, aparte estamos en camas separadas!"

"D-d-dor-mir j-j-j-jun-t-t-t-t-tos..."

Mikoto estaba en trance, las palabras de su madre habían sido demasiado para ella y actualmente no podía coordinar sus palabras.

"Ara ara, mira lo que le hiciste a tu hija Misaka-san."

"Pero eso demuestra que no estábamos tan equivocadas."

"SI LO ESTÁN!"

"No te preocupes Touma-san, no nos molestaría que salgan juntos. Incluso hemos estado pensando en eso desde el Daihaseisai."

"Ya paren de decir esas cosas, no intenten emparejar a sus hijos como si fuéramos objetos!"

"S-s-salir juntos... y a ella no me molestaría..."

"Eh, Misaka? Diles algo tú también que a mi no me hacen caso!"

Era imposible para Mikoto ayudarlo a negar las acusaciones de sus madres, estaba muy perdida en su imaginación para poder hacerlo.

"Puedes llamarme mamá si quieres, pero no suegra porque me haría sentir vieja"

"NO QUIERO!"

"No seas rudo con ella Touma-san, tienes que llevarte bien con la familia de tu pareja"

"Voy a llamar al doctor para que las saque a las dos! Donde está el botón de pánico en esta cosa?!"

* * *

"Tal vez se nos fue la mano con ellos."

"Touma-san siempre fue complicado con las chicas desde pequeño"

Shiina y Misuzu estaban saliendo del hospital para regresar a sus respectivas casas fuera de Ciudad Academia.

"Y Mikoto sin ser honesta tampoco podrá llegar a nada..."

"Pero si estaba toda sonrojada y feliz hace un momento."

"Si lo se, pero en cuanto se queden solos volverá a su personalidad tsundere."

"No me preocuparía por eso, Touma-san ya llegó hasta aquí con ella tal como es después de todo."

Ambas se miraron y rieron al mismo tiempo

"Si nuestros esposos supieran lo que estamos haciendo seguro nos regañarían."

"Hacemos lo mejor para nuestros hijos"

* * *

"Por qué demonios no les dijiste nada a nuestras madres hace un rato? Estaban destrozándome los nervios con sus estúpidos chistes!"  
"E-eh? N-no fue p-por nada..."  
Mikoto todavía ocultaba su cara por la vergüenza, había estado fantaseando con todo lo que sus madres decían y todavía no se había quitado las imágenes de su cabeza.  
"Ya no importa, pero creí que te molestaría que dijeran algo como que tu y yo estábamos saliendo"  
"N-no es como si me m-molestara..."  
"Ah?"  
"Nada! No dije nada"  
"Hmm, cada vez que dices eso siento que estoy perdiéndome de algo importante"  
"Ya te dije que no era nada!"  
_"Ahora quieres ser perceptivo idiota?"  
_

* * *

**Asdfghj, tardé en hacer este cap por culpa de la facultad D: asique perdonenme por la demora.  
Creo que es un cap aceptable aunque no estoy tan conforme como con otros. Tampoco tengo mucho para decir asique respondiendo a algunas de las reviews:**

**Kamijou Touma no baka: Los capítulos de la novela los vengo leyendo en ingles en ?title=To_Aru_Majutsu_no_Index, también están algunos en español pero quería ver si podía organizar un poco el equipo de traducción al español porque esta algo desordenada la cosa xD.**

**Claro y Volcan: No es que me sienta presionado, realmente me gusta escribir e intento mantener un ritmo en el que me obligue a escribir porque sino pierdo la costumbre y lo dejo olvidado.**

**Lord Arthas is Still Alive: No te preocupes por las consuegras que no pienso limitar su aparición a este capítulo nada más, asique si no quedas conforme podes estar seguro que más adelante van a voler xD**

**Ah si, algo que realmente me pone contento es que en una sola semana mi fic tuviera más de 1000 visitas, no se si sea poco o mucho acá en fanfiction pero soy feliz al ver que tantas personas se pusieron a leerlo y eso me dan más ganas a escribir :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Luego de la agitada conversación con sus madres, Touma y Mikoto estaban cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sabían que no podían hablar durante todo el tiempo por lo que ya estaban acostumbrados a estar en silencio.

"_Por qué nuestras madres eran tan insistentes conque fuéramos pareja? Soy tan obvia que apenas entraron ambas se dieron cuenta o solo es casualidad?"_

"Oye, qué te pasó hace un rato que no les dijiste nada a nuestras madres cuando empezaron con eso de que estábamos juntos?"

"Eh? P-por nada, estaba pensando en otra cosa asique no les presté mucha atención"

"Tienes que estar bromeando, pensé que serías la primera en contradecirlas hasta el punto de querer electrocutarlas"

"No intentaría electrocutar a nuestras madres, quien piensas que soy?"

"Nunca dudas en atacarme a mi y no llego a decir nada al nivel de ellas"

"Eso es porque tú eres tú"

"Y eso que significa? No te importa que podría morir con alguno de tus ataques?"

"C-claro que si, no intento matarte. Aparte que puedes defenderte de mis ataques asique no es como si fueras a morir tan fácil."

"Yo si siento que fuera a morir cada vez que lo haces, si reacciono tarde definitivamente me golpearías!"

"Ahhh está bien, perdón por atacarte sin previo aviso, no lo hago con mala intención..."

"_Eso suena como si fueras a avisarme antes de electrocutarme en vez de dejar de hacerlo"_

El silenció volvió a cubrir la habitación en poco tiempo, era recién pasado el mediodía pero no se podía ver el sol ya que una gruesa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, no tardaría en empezar a llover.

"Si llueve no creo que vengan tus amigas"

"Mm, Kuroko no debería tener muchos problemas aunque Uiharu y Saten son otro tema. Tu no tienes más amigos raros que vayan a venir, cierto?"

"Pues hay uno_-Aogami puede que sea peor que Tsuchimikado-_, pero no creo que venga. Index no se donde estará, pero si se fue con Kanzaki no tengo que preocuparme. Después de ellos solo podría venir mi profesora a retarme y dejarme más tareas asique prefiero que no lo haga..."

"Todos tus amigos saben sobre las cosas que haces?"

"Sólo Tsuchimikado, es mejor así."

"Pero si faltas tanto a clases y pasas tanto tiempo en el hospital, ninguno se preocupa o sospecha?"

"Creo que piensan que me la paso durmiendo o algo de eso... Tienen una mala imagen mía jaja"

Más que risa de gracia, era una risa de auto-compasión.

* * *

"Ahhh porqué tenía que empezar a llover justo hoy? Quería ir a visitar a Misaka-san pero no me traje paraguas..."

"Podemos ir mañana Saten-san, incluso me llamaron de Judgement para decirme que no fuera a trabajar hoy porque la tormenta va a ser muy fuerte."

"Pero si le decimos a Shirai-san que nos lleve-"

"No podemos hacer eso, me dijo que estaba hasta el cuello el papeleo que requería el dormitorio sobre Misaka-san quedándose en el hospital y no podría ir a tiempo antes que terminara el horario de visitas."

"Perooooo quería hablar de nuevo con el novio de Misaka-san..."

"Ya dijeron que no eran novios, no creo que debas insistir con eso."

"Oh pero ya viste la reacción de Misaka-san cuando le preguntamos, estaba completamente avergonzada!"

"Cualquiera se sentiría así ante tal pregunta Saten-san..."

"Nono, era la misma cara que cuando la ayude con las galletas caseras, estoy segura! Debieron ser para él pero sigue siendo muy tímida como para confesárselo.

"Mmm, Misaka-san con novio... Me cuesta imaginarla saliendo con alguien."

"Caminar de la mano, abrazándose, tomando algo juntos... pagaría por ver alguna de esas cosas!"

"_Creo que te estás pasando Saten-san..."_

* * *

"Oye biribiri, estamos seguros de los rayos aquí adentro?"

"Eh? El hospital tiene pararrayos en el techo, espera por qué me vuelves a llamar biribiri?!

"Es que la tormenta se ve bastante fuerte, y teniéndote aquí dentro no se si tus poderes atraigan a los rayos también."

"No soy un pararrayos!"

"De acuerdo, solo quería estar seguro. Puedo protegerme de tu electricidad pero no de la natural"

"Jum, le tienes miedo a unos simples truenos. Qué clase de hombre eres?"

"No le tengo miedo a los truenos, pero no esta dentro de mis planes ser alcanzado por uno."

"No te preocupes, te mantendré a salvo de los malvados truenos para que puedas dormir tranquilamente."

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en el rostro de Mikoto mientras molestaba a Touma, con el tiempo había logrado superar esa intranquilidad que sentía al estar compartiendo habitación con él ya que nunca había estado durmiendo junto a un chico aunque fuera en camas separadas.

"_Seré yo la única que se sentía incómoda? Cuando mi madre dijo eso sobre dormir juntos pareciera haberlo tomado desprevenido y lo negó rápidamente, pero acaso no dormía con la monja esa desde un principio?"_

"Estoy bastante bien sin tu ayuda, no soy un niño que tiene problemas para dormir por cosas infantiles"

"Entonces... no te molesta dormir conmigo?"

"Ah?"

Touma fue tomado por sorpresa, la Railgun había estado sonriendo burlonamente hasta hace un segundo pero ahora tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Quiero decir... y-ya debes estar acostumbrado a dormir junto a esa monja... p-pero que hay de mi?"

"Ehh, pues es verdad que Index duerme en mi cama todas las noches..."

Mikoto sintió una gran presión en su pecho, no podía respirar y sentía miedo de seguir escuchando algo que posiblemente la destruiría emocionalmente.

"...pero no es como si compartiéramos habitación, desde que ella llegó yo duermo en el baño. Es realmente incómodo pero prefiero hacer eso a invadir su privacidad."

Algo se rompió, pero no fue corazón o algo similar, era aquello que le presionaba el pecho. La ansiedad que sentía desapareció de un momento a otro.

"Espera, no dormían juntos?"

"Claro que no, acaso piensas que obligaría a una chica a compartir la cama conmigo?"

"N-n-no, p-pero creí que ambos estaban b-bien con eso asique..."

"Realmente piensas que soy alguna clase de pervertido..."

Con un suspiro de alivio Mikoto se relajó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad

"Y que hay de ti? En verdad esperaba que te opusieras a que nos pongan en la misma habitación."

"Oponerme?"

"Claro, en Tokiwadai no hay hombres y he notado que muchas chicas que asisten están incómodas con otros chicos, y sumado a que soy yo pues... pensaba que odiarías la idea de tener que compartir habitación conmigo."

"No es que lo odie pero... no estoy acostumbrada. Supongo que es mejor que sea contigo que con alguien más"

"Enserio? Esperaba que dijeras que yo sería la última persona con la que quisieras estar jaja"

"N-no es como si te odiara... Aparte que eres el único a-a-amigo que tengo.."

Aunque ella nunca lo dijera, realmente lo consideraba un amigo con todo lo que habían pasado juntos, por más que quisiera ser algo más.

"Que suerte que me consideras tu amigo Misaka, algunas veces pensaba que solo me veías como un saco de boxeo."

"Ca-cállate"

"Espera, no hablas con otros chicos? Pensaba que serías popular incluso fuera de tu colegio"

"Una cosa es que me reconozcan por ser la #3 nivel 5, pero por esa misma razón me tratan como alguien de temer o que quieren derrotar"

"Y no han habido otros chicos como el Unabara falso que intentara salir contigo?"

"E-eh?! P-p-p-p-porqué preguntas?!"

"Mmm pues no sería raro que alguien quisiera salir contigo"

"D-de qué hablas?! Ese tipo atacó al verdadero y luego intentó matarte a ti, sólo estaba fingiendo!"

"En parte es verdad y en parte no, atacó a Unabara Mitsuki para hacerse pasar por él y poder acercarse a tí, pero creo que realmente le gustabas."

"D-deja de inventar cosas, y qué te importa si alguien quiere salir conmigo o no? Eso es asunto mio!"

"Tienes razón, no es algo en lo que deba meterme.. Pero espero que cuando tengas un novio sea alguien bueno, me gustaría conocer a aquel que domó a la peligrosa Misaka Mikoto jaja"

"N-no soy un animal para ser domado!_-y como es que puedes decir algo como eso, acaso no te das cuenta idiota?-_"

"Por mi parte no creo conseguir una novia, entre mi mala suerte y los problemas en los que me meto ninguna chica querría salir conmigo"

"_-Me enferma lo idiota que puedes ser, aunque ya que estamos en el tema creo que podría aprovechar- _S-siempre andas rodeado de mujeres, ninguna de ellas te g-g-gusta?"

Mikoto estaba sacando valentía desde lo más profundo de su ser para hablar sobre algo como esto.

"No estoy rodeado de mujeres, solo son casos particulares en los que las ayude y nada más. Algunas son lindas pero no intento salir con ellas y dudo que quisieran algo conmigo."

"Y-ya veo..."

Por un lado Mikoto estaba feliz que el idiota no tuviera interés romántico en ninguna de las chicas a las que había salvado, pero al mismo tiempo ella era una de las susodichas.

"_Pero eso quiere decir que todavía puedo intentarlo, si no esta interesado en ninguna entonces tengo que actuar antes que alguna de ellas lo haga."_

"Al final nuestras madres sólo estaban divirtiéndose con nosotros, no se de donde sacaron la ridícula idea de que estabamos saliendo jaja"

"O-oye porqué lo dices de esa forma?! Tanto te molestaría s-s-salir c-conmigo?"

"Eh? E-espera Misaka, porqué te enojas? Sólo dije que que era ridículo pensar que nosotros saliéramos juntos de verdad! Realmente me divertí las veces que finjí ser tu novio para lo de Unabara y el plan de parejas para celulares. Pero estábamos fingiendo nada más, verdad?"

"..."

"Verdad?"

Touma lo repitió solo para confirmarlo consigo mismo, todas esas veces había sido obligado por Mikoto a acompañarlo para obtener algo a cambio asique no las veía como verdaderas citas, no podía negar que era divertido pasar el tiempo con ella hasta que apareciera Kuroko con sus ataques de celos que para él estaban completamente injustificados.

"_Solo estábamos fingiendo esas veces, incluso yo misma lo veía de esa forma, pero ahora..."_

"Emm, Misaka estás bien? Si te molestó lo que dije lo siento mucho."

"..."

"_Maldición, se ve deprimida y no entiendo qué fue lo que hice! Ese doctor tenía razón con lo de que tengo una habilidad innata para hacer enojar a las mujeres."_

Mikoto tenía la mirada plantada en las sábanas de su cama, no se sentía capaz de ver a Touma a los ojos con todo lo que quería decirle. Estaban solos sin que nadie los molestara y el tema de conversación era bastante oportuno, no sabía cuando iba a tener otra ocasión como esta. El problema era cómo hacerlo, si era muy directa era difícil para ella pero al hacerlo disimuladamente podría pasar por desapercibido ya que él era un idiota.

"_Todas las mujeres pasan por esto alguna vez en su vida, tengo que hacerlo yo también, sé que puedo! Si sigo dejando pasar el tiempo alguien podría adelantarse o él podría terminar muerto antes que lo haga..."_

"P-por qué crees que nuestras madres insistían con eso?"

"Eh? P-pues no lo se, puede que sea algo común entre las amigas el querer emparejar a sus hijos por comodidad, habrán visto que nos llevábamos bien y simplemente dejaron correr su imaginación."

"Te molestó que lo hicieran?"

"N-no es que me molestara, pero decir algo como eso me pareció mal. Después de todo es decisión nuestra con quién queremos salir."

"Tienes razón, pero supongo que por eso mismo...no me molestó que lo dijeran..."

"_Ah? Qué quiso decir con eso? Espera un segundo, eso significa que ella..."_

Antes que Touma pudiera reaccionar, Mikoto se recostó mirando hacia la pared mientras se tapaba con las sábanas, había sacado la pierna del sostén donde estaba posicionada para poder acomodarse.

"Ya dejemos ese tema, la tormenta me está deprimiendo."

"E-está bien"

El chico de cabello puntiagudo se había ruborizado sin darse cuenta y miraba perplejo al perfil de Mikoto que estaba intentando de ocultarse.

"Puedo...preguntarte algo?"

Aún dándole la espalda, la chica de pelo castaño hablo despacio y con voz melancólica.

"C-claro"

"Cuándo fue que... perdiste la memoria?"

Esa pregunta había tardado mucho tiempo en hacerse, hacía unos meses que Mikoto se había enterado de su pérdida de memoria pero ya que él le había dicho que no se preocupara por eso nunca le preguntó exactamente cómo o cuándo pasó.

"Emm, los primeros recuerdos que tengo son del 28 de Julio, antes de eso no recuerdo nada."

"_-28 de Julio... Entonces realmente se había olvidado de mi, de todos.- _Realmente no recuerdas nada? No hay forma de arreglarlo?"

"No, el doctor me dijo que más que pérdida de memoria, fue destrucción de ella. Incluso con espers sería imposible recuperarlos. Ahora que lo pienso, nosotros nos conocíamos antes que perdiera la memoria, verdad?"

"S-si"

"Y nos llevábamos bien como ahora?"

"...Sí, también peleábamos pero nunca pude ganarte."

"Ahh que suerte, fue realmente difícil evitar que mis viejos conocidos no se dieran cuenta. Creo que ahora entiendo la forma en la que actuaste cuando nos conocimos en la máquina expendedora."

"Siempre eras despistado asique pensé que estabas molestándome cuando preguntaste quién era..._-espera, si él no me recordaba hasta ese momento entonces... luchó contra Accelerator y salvó a mis hermanas por una completa extraña?-"_

En un instante, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, tapó su boca con una mano y se agarró el pecho con la otra como si estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor.

No se escuchaban llantos pero sí un leve sonido casi sordo cada vez que recuperaba el aire para seguir llorando, Touma era incapaz de ver esto aunque sentía que algo le estaba pasando a su amiga.

"Misaka te sucede algo? Quieres que llame al doctor?"

"_Por qué... por qué siempre es lo mismo? Simplemente vio a una chica en problemas y la salvó como si fuera una rutina diaria o qué? No sabía quien era, yo no era su amiga en ese momento y de todas formas decidió pelear contra un monstruo..."_

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Touma había bajado de su cama y estaba nuevamente en la silla de ruedas. En cuanto rodeo la cama de Mikoto vió las lágrimas, volvió a ver esas lágrimas que posiblemente fueran por su culpa de nuevo.

"..."

"Ya... lo recuerdo..."

"Misaka?"

"Ya recuerdo por qué me desmayé..."

"Por... eso lloras?"

"Lloro por tí... Esa Othinius me cortó con el abdomen con su lanza y antes que me matara... tú me protegiste... pero e-entonces tu b-brazo fue..."

Un torrente de imágenes y recuerdos pasó por la mente de Touma, el shock de la pelea lo había dejado confundido pero ahora ya lo entendía todo, su brazo había sido cortado frente a Mikoto haciendo que se desmaye y luego 'algo' surgió con lo que terminaría derrotando al Dios mágico.

Con una mano tapando su cara mientras recordaba todo, el chico de cabello puntiagudo sólo pudo lamentarse.

"Entonces fue eso... lo siento mucho Misaka, por hacer que vieras algo tan-"

Sin previo aviso Mikoto se arrojó de la cama sobre Touma, ambos sintieron un gran dolor pero a ella no le importó. Envolvió sus brazos en su cuerpo y hundió la cara en su pecho mientras seguía llorando.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que sus brazos también la sujetaran a ella, no había nada que pudiera decir, la pesadilla de la noche anterior debió haber sido en consecuencia de lo que vio en Sargasso y ahora mismo estaba reviviendolo una vez más.

"Misaka, d-deberías acostarte de nuevo o tus herid-"

"Déjame..."

Aún sin moverse de su pecho, Mikoto respondió entre-cortado mientras parecía que calmaba sus lágrimas.

"Déjame... quedarme así, por favor..."

Y así, sin oponerse a su petición, Touma afirmó el abrazo que ambos compartían. Si esta era la única forma que tenía para darle consuelo a su preciada amiga, entonces no le importaría quedarse así por el resto del día. Tampoco podía negar que era algo que estaba disfrutando.

"No te preocupes, estaré aquí todo el tiempo que lo necesites."

* * *

**Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón por tardar con el cap, el sábado tenía que rendir un parcial y estuve estudiando demasiado tiempo (dormí 3 horas en las 48 horas antes del parcial).**

**Bueno vamos moviendo un poco más las cosas entre Mikoto y Touma, eso es lo que todos estaban esperando no?**

**Creo que podré recuperar un poco el ritmo de antes ahora, hasta diciembre no tengo que estudiar nada asique pueden esperar un par de caps esta semana :D**

**Claro y Volcan: la verdad es que me mataste con eso del nombre, pero busque un poco y puede que esto te sirva de algo. Alma se dice tamashii, cosa que no suena mucho a un nombre/apellido, pero 'Rei' también sirve como alma en el caso de "en la noche aparece un alma en pena", ese suena un poco más como nombre. Ya después lo de gris creo que es Guree. Rei Guree? No me termina de gustar el nombre pero no se hablar japones asique creo que eso es lo más que puedo hacer xD. Espero puedas encontrar un nombre que quede bien.**


	9. Chapter 9

En los pasillos del hospital un doctor con cara de rana caminaba junto a una enfermera, tenía una tasa de café en la mano derecha y una planilla con información de sus pacientes en la izquierda.

"Los poderes de Misaka-san ya están normalizados asique podemos hacerle la resonancia, vayan preparando el equipo para terminar con ella lo más pronto posible. Esos de Tokiwadai están más preocupados por no tener a una de sus nivel 5 que por su salud."

Tomando un sorbo del café, el doctor le entrega la planilla a la enfermera que toma otra dirección, posiblemente al resonador para transmitir las órdenes que acababa de recibir.

"_Bien, ahora lo que falta es terminar los análisis de Kamijou-san y empezar con el tratamiento."_

Desde la esquina del pasillo, tres chicas idénticas estaban observando al doctor mientras se aproximaba a ellas.

"Oh chicas, que buscan en este piso? Ya terminaron sus ajustes del día?"

"Efectivamente, dice Misaka mientras asiente con la cabeza"

"Estábamos buscando a Onee-sama, dice Misaka respondiendo a la primera pregunta"

"También a aquel chico, agrega Misaka."

Ellas eran clones de Misaka Mikoto, habían más de 9000 de ellas actualmente pero distribuidas entre las instituciones cooperativas de Ciudad Academia mientras sus cuerpos eran ajustados debido al rápido crecimiento al que habían sido sometidas.

"Ah, ambos están en la habitación 310. Ya que van a ir a visitarlos, podrían decirle a Misaka-san que su resonancia fue programada para dentro de 1 hora? Estoy algo ocupado y preferiría no perder mucho tiempo."

"Están juntos?, pregunta Misaka sorprendida por la situación."

"Finalmente Onee-sama tomó una actitud más agresiva, evalúa Misaka."

"Debemos apurarnos, cada minuto que estén solos es un minuto más de ventaja que tiene sobre ese chico, reflexiona Misaka mientras empieza a correr en dirección a la habitación"

En un instante las tres chicas desaparecieron tras una nube de polvo, dejando al doctor atrás con su café.

"Espero que hayan escuchado lo que les pedí..."

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente, casi siendo arrancada de la pared. Tres chicas que formaban parte de las Sisters entraron a toda velocidad sin considerar que los pacientes que estuvieran allí podrían estar durmiendo.

Estos pacientes eran Kamijou Touma y Misaka Mikoto, quienes luego de una gran batalla habían sido internados de urgencia. Era de esperarse que cada uno estuviera en su cama descansando, pero lo que estaba frente a los ojos de las 3 chicas era la peor de sus pesadillas.

El chico de pelo puntiagudo estaba en una silla de ruedas junto a la cama que suponían era de Mikoto, pero en vez de que ella estuviera acostada, estaba abrazándolo mientras tenía su cara a la altura de su pecho. La estrepitosa entrada de sus clones hizo que se volteara para ver la puerta, su rostro de sorpresa rápidamente fue reemplazado por uno de vergüenza. Touma por su parte también estaba algo ruborizado, pero se mantenía abrazando a Mikoto.

"Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-qué están haciendo..?!"

Los nervios de la railgun no le permitieron preguntar otra cosa.

"Hemos perdido, lamenta Misaka mientras cae sobre sus rodillas"

"No estaba dentro de nuestros cálculos que Onee-sama fuera tan directa, dice Misaka a punto de llorar"

"Somos la vergüenza de la Red por permitir que esto sucediera, admite Misaka mientras pide perdón a las demás Sisters en todo el mundo."

Mikoto y Touma intercambiaron miradas de intriga y entonces se separaron. Ella se sentó sobre su cama mientras miraba hacia abajo para ocultar su ahora roja cara.

"D-de qué están hablando?"

El chico de pelo puntiagudo estaba algo sorprendido por la aparición de las Sisters, sabía que estaban en ese hospital mientras sus cuerpos eran ajustados pero no esperaba que fueran a verlos tan repentinamente, y la situación en la que estaban él y Mikoto era vergonzosa independientemente de quien los viera.

"No podemos rendirnos todavía! Exclama Misaka intentando recuperar el ánimo"

"Cierto, es un tema recurrente en las novelas el robar al novio, agrega Misaka."

"Es hora de un contra-ataque, declara Misaka mientras toma medidas"

En ese momento una de las chicas agarra la silla de ruedas donde estaba Touma y sale corriendo de la habitación, dejando atrás a las otras dos.

"Esperen a dónde lo llevan?!"

"Lejos de ti onee-sama, responde Misaka mientras va tras aquel chico"

La segunda de las Sisters escapa de la habitación siguiendo a su hermana.

"No debes preocuparte Onee-sama, no le haremos daño. Ah por cierto, el doctor dijo que en 1 hora tendrías tu resonancia por lo que deberías quedarte descansando, informa Misaka antes de dejar la habitación."

"Oye no pueden llevárselo ahora! Quienes creen que son?!"

"No es justo que lo tengas para tí sola por tanto tiempo, reprocha Misaka exponiendo el egoísmo de Onee-sama."

Sin que pudiera contestarle, la última de sus clones deja la habitación.

"_Esas malditas..."_

* * *

Touma estaba siendo empujado por una de las Sisters que había salvado hace varios meses atrás, pero no era cualquiera de ellas, Misaka 10032 era la que más había tenido contacto con él aunque todas compartieran recuerdos y la personalidad. La forma que tenía para diferenciarla del resto era un collar que le había comprado el 30 de septiembre.

"O-oye Misaka a dónde me llevas? No creo que deba dejar la habitación en mi estado!"

"No debes preocuparte, ya que Onee-sama tomo una posición más ofensiva nosotras también debemos hacerlo, responde Misaka mostrando su determinación"

"No se de que hablas pero podrías ir más despacio?! Siento que voy a caerme cada vez que giras!"

Luego de haber recorrido varios pasillos y quedar del lado opuesto del hospital, Misaka 10032 se detiene frente a una máquina expendedora.

"Vas a comprar una bebida?"

"El escape agoto mis reservas de agua, informa Misaka, quieres algo?"

"-_S__implemente di que tienes sed- _El doctor me dijo que no podía comer ni beber cosas dulces. Por cierto, hasta cuando piensas arrastrarme por el hospital? Ya me regañaron por levantarme de mi cama anoche, si me ven fuera de la habitación será aún peor"

"Acaso prefieres estar junto a Onee-sama a estar conmigo? Pregunta Misaka enojada por no ser tomada en cuenta"

"N-no es que lo prefiera, si fuera por mí me iría del hospital hoy mismo pero el doctor me dijo que mi estado sigue siendo delicado."

"Cada vez que Misaka intenta pasar el tiempo contigo algo sucede, tus métodos de evasión se están volviendo repetitivos, recrimina Misaka"

"No intento evadirte!"

"El favoritismo por Onee-sama es injusto, advierte Misaka en referencia al tiempo que pasas con ella"

"Cuál favoritismo?!"

"Entonces qué estaban haciendo cuando entramos a su habitación? Indaga Misaka."

"E-eso fue algo..."

Touma intentó desviar la mirada pero Misaka 10032 se puso frente suyo nuevamente

"Qué estaban haciendo? Pregunta Misaka nuevamente."

"N-nada.."

"..."

"Entonces esta Misaka también hará 'nada', decide Misaka luego de un rápido debate en la Red"

Antes que se diera cuenta, Misaka 10032 se había puesto en la misma posición en la que había estado Mikoto unos minutos atrás, haciendo que Touma se sorprenda.

"M-m-m-misaka qué haces?!"

"Nada, responde Misaka repitiendo tus palabras"

"Esto no es nada, me estás abrazando!"

"Entonces te molesta que Misaka te abrace pero estás feliz si Onee-sama lo hace? Pregunta Misaka intentando aclarar la situación."

"No es que me moleste, pero es vergonzoso"

"Sigues evadiendo la pregunta, contesta Misaka empezando a cansarse de repetir lo mismo."

"Ya te dije que no tengo favoritismo por ninguna, aparte que son personas diferentes. Qué quieres que responda?"

"Te gusta Onee-sama si o no? Pregunta Misaka directamente"

Touma fue tomado por sorpresa, quedó inmóvil por unos segundos mientras miraba desconcertado a Misaka 10032. Al ver que no iba a recibir una respuesta, la chica se separa de Touma y vuelve a preguntar.

"Si o no?"

"..."

"_Qué sucede hoy que todo el mundo está con lo mismo...?"_

Al ver que el silencio no sería suficiente para evadir la pregunta, Touma decide responderle de forma que no causara más problemas.

"Em, Mikoto es una buena amiga y no creo que le gustaría que hable de ella a sus espaldas.."

"No es hablar a sus espaldas, ahora responde o deberé recurrir a otros métodos para hacerte hablar, advierte Misaka perdiendo la paciencia."

"De acuerdo de acuerdo, no tienes que amenazarme!"

Era momento de ser honesto no sólo con Misaka 10032, sino consigo mismo.

"Realmente no se si me guste, disfruto el tiempo que paso con ella y no puedo negar que sea linda, pero nunca pensé en ella de esa forma..."

Aún con su cara inexpresiva, Misaka 10032 tuvo un aire de tristeza por un instante según Touma, pero inmediatamente sostuvo la silla de ruedas y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su habitación en silencio.

"Emm, Misaka?"

"Admitimos la derrota, expresa Misaka intentando no seguir la conversación"

"_Este día cada vez es más raro.."_

* * *

"Por favor Misaka-san, tienes que hacerte la resonancia, nosotros nos ocuparemos de encontrar a Kamijou-san."

"Ya dije que no pienso ir a ningún lado hasta que lo traigan de regreso, no confío en esas chicas."

Mikoto estaba discutiendo con la enfermera que parecía estar llegando a su límite de paciencia.

"Entiendo tu preocupación pero ahora mismo tienes algo más importante que hacer, asique si no quieres que te llevemos a la fuerza, siéntate en la silla de ruedas."

"No podrán forzarm-"

"Mi-sa-ka..."

"E-e-e-e-e-e-esta bien, lo haré!"

Rápidamente Mikoto se acomodó en la silla que tenía la enfermera y partieron de la habitación.

"_Esta mujer... me recuerda a la inspectora de dormitorios..."_

"Por cierto, cuanto tiempo toma la resonancia?"

"Pues depende de cada caso, el tiempo mínimo son 20 minutos pero podría extenderse si los equipos no pueden atravesar tu barrera eléctrica, es por eso que necesitábamos que estuvieras consciente y la redujeras lo más posible."

"Entiendo... entonces serán más de 20 minutos ahí metida? Puedo escuchar música o algo?"

"Claro que no, cualquier onda de alta o baja frecuencia interferiría con el equipo. Tendrás que soportarlo como todos lo hacen."

"Que mala suerte..."

* * *

"Hmm, que raro que Misaka no este aquí."

"Onee-sama tenía una resonancia programada para esta hora, informa Misaka."

"Oh ya veo, creo que es un buen momento para descansar. Gracias por traerme de vuelta Misaka-_aunque fuera ustedes las que me secuestraron-_"

"Supongo que requerirás ayuda para subir a tu cama, conjetura Misaka ofreciendo su ayuda."

"No no, estoy bien puedo hacerlo solo."

Luego de ver los miserables intentos de aquel chico para volver a acostarse en la cama, Misaka 10032 toma su brazo derecho colocándolo detrás de su cuello para que se apoyara en ella y así regresar a su lugar de descanso.

"Misaka te dejará dormir, se despide Misaka mientras sale de la habitación."

"Ah gracias, nos vemos"

Ya estando solo, Touma aprovechó para cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar un rato, no tenía nada que hacer y tampoco es como si hubiera gastado muchas energías pero ante el aburrimiento lo único que se le ocurría era dormir.

"_De todas formas, qué fue todo eso de admitir la derrota y si me gustaba Misaka? Aún si me gustara ella se enoja incluso con simples bromas, no hay forma que pueda hacer nada. Pero lo que dijo hace rato... no, seguramente lo malinterpreté, es imposible que le guste a Misaka. Ya es mucho que me considere su amigo, si llego a preguntarle me matará."_

La tormenta se mantenía fuerte, el viento golpeaba las ventanas con fuerza mientras chorreaba el agua por las mismas. Cada vez que se veía el refusilo de un rayo el estruendo llegaba a los pocos segundos, eran bastante ruidosos por lo que seguramente estaban cayendo cerca. Era complicado dormirse cuando los truenos resonaban constantemente por lo que Touma se dió por vencido y simplemente se quedó mirando el techo.

"Pero realmente me gustaría tener una novia..."

"Q-q-q-q-qué estás diciendo?!"

Touma rápidamente se voltea a ver la puerta, donde se encontraba Mikoto entrando junto a una de las enfermeras. Las caras de sorpresa de ambas, junto al sonrojamiento de Mikoto, eran dignas de ser fotografiadas, antes que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo más, la enfermera salió corriendo de la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"_Oh vamos que tanta mala suerte puedo tener?"_

"A-a-a-asique q-quieres un n-n-n-n-n-novia eh? B-bueno es a-a-algo n-normal..."

"M-Misaka, e-estaba pensando en voz alta nada más, no lo malentiendas!"

"N-no hay nada que malentender, esta b-bien que q-quieras una n-n-n-n-novia."

Lentamente Mikoto se acercó en la silla de ruedas hasta su cama y se acostó sin ningún problema.

"_Porqué diablos dijo eso cuando estaba entrando?! Y quién es a la que quiere de novia? Si estaba diciendo eso entonces esas chicas posiblemente no hicieron nada... pero que tal si se le confesaron y él las rechazó? Eso significa que mis clones tienen más valor que yo? Ah pero entonces si las rechazó entonces puede que tenga a alguien en mente, que tal si soy yo?! T-tengo que preguntarle de alguna forma."_

"T-tus hermanas me dijeron que tenías una resonancia, c-como te fue en eso?"

Touma intentaba cambiar de tema para dejar atrás la situación incómoda, sin saber que él mismo estaba llevando la conversación a donde Mikoto quería.

"Ah, fueron los 25 minutos más aburridos de mi vida. Por suerte no se demoraron más o me hubiera vuelto loca..."

Estar quieta sin poder hacer nada dentro de un tubo de metal mientras le hacían estudios era realmente una tortura para alguien tan activa como Mikoto.

"Supongo que yo también tendré que hacerme una de esas, algún consejo?"

"Duérmete, es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer luego de 20 minutos, por suerte termine antes que pudiera hacerlo"

"No creo que sea realmente recomendable..."

"Por cierto, q-qué querían mis hermanas contigo?"

"Eh? Pues... sólo repetían lo que dijeron apenas entraron, algo de perder en no se qué cosa. Simplemente querían hablar un poco ya que hace mucho que no lo hacíamos_-soy hombre muerto si le digo que una de ellas me abrazó, aunque ella también lo hizo y por más tiempo-._"

"Mmm, ya veo. No te dijeron nada más?"

"N-no, nada de nada"

"Por qué dudaste? Qué fue lo que te dijeron?!"

"Ya te dije que nada!"

"Mientes!"

"No lo hago, por qué insistes tanto con que me dijeron algo?"

"P-porque quiero saber..."

"Ahhh qué eres, una niña de primaria? De acuerdo te lo diré, estaban diciendo algo sobre que mostraba favoritismo contigo por sobre ellas."

"Favoritismo?"

"Si, porque paso más tiempo con vos que con ellas. No las entiendo para nada, cada una son personas diferentes pero parece que intentan competir contigo."

"Ya veo, entonces supongo que no pasa nada."

"Misaka también lo abrazó, añade Misaka mientras espía desde la puerta."

Al escuchar la voz que provenía desde la entrada de la habitación, Mikoto y Touma quedan paralizados, por su parte la Railgun estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar mientras que él se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

"Doctor, los pacientes se están quejando del alboroto en la habitación de Misaka-san y Kamijou-san."

"No hay nada que podamos hacer, por nuestro bien y el de los demás pacientes será mejor que no intervengamos."

* * *

Luego de unos minutos los gritos de la habitación 310 ya se habían calmado, Misaka 10032 regresó a su dormitorio definitivamente y sólo quedaban Mikoto y Touma en un ambiente algo tenso.

"Maldito pervertido..."

"Ya te dije que ella fue la que me abrazó!"

"Siempre con las mismas excusas, seguro que la forma de compensar el 'favoritismo' fue ofreciéndole un abrazo, no?"

"Claro que no! Y aparte de qué te quejas si tú también me abrazaste!..._-creo que no debí haber dicho eso-_"

"..."

En ese momento estaban los dos ruborizados al recordar cuando estaban abrazados, el silencio se extendió hasta que Touma decidió hablar.

"Perdón por eso."

"Eres un idiota..."

"Si, lo se"

"...Pero eres MI idiota, asique deja de coquetear con otras chicas."

La mente de Touma quedó en blanco por unos instantes, tal como un error de computadoras que requiere el reinicio de todos los sistemas, en este momento su cerebro estaba en fase de recuperación de datos.

"_Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-qué acabo de deciiiiiiiiir!?"_

El silencio duró 3 segundos pero parecieron horas para Mikoto.

"M-misaka..."

"_Ahhhh al diablo con esto, si no lo hago de una vez voy a perder la cabeza!"_

"...me estás diciendo que..."

"N-no me hagas repetirlo, idiota_ -por qué lo sigo insultando?!-_"

"..."

"_No está diciendo nada, lo arruiné, de verdad lo arruiné! Quiero morir como pude ser tan estúpida?!"_

"M-me alegra, saber que te gusto Misaka, realmente me hace muy feliz..."

"Ah?"

"No se si sea por todo lo que pasó hoy, pero yo también me siento así."

"_Está diciendo que sí? Yo también le gusto?! No puede ser no puede ser no puede ser no puede ser, qué hago ahora? Ir a su lado? Pero si lo hiciera entonces t-tendría que b-b-b-b-b-besarlo?! N-no se si pueda hacer eso ahora, es m-muy repentino todo esto..."_

"Pero es por eso que no se si lo que siento es real..."

"Qué?"

Toda la euforia que corría por Mikoto se detuvo en un instante.

"Con todo lo que pasó hoy, no se si lo que siento es algo del momento por la emoción que me termine sugestionando, o si realmente me gustas de la misma forma que tu lo sientes."

"E-espera..."

"Es por eso que para no ser injusto contigo, puedes esperar un poco mi respuesta? No quiero darme cuenta a mitad de camino que lo que siento por tí es falso y terminar lastimándote, asique por favor dame uno o dos días para organizar mi mente."

"_Q-qué es esto? No dijo que yo también le gustaba? P-por qué tengo que esperar?"_

Mikoto miró a los ojos de Touma, se notaba a simple vista la tristeza en sus ojos, pero ella no entendía a qué se debía, le molestaba su confesión o realmente estaba mal por no poder darle una respuesta directa en ese momento? Cualquiera fuera la razón, nunca lo había visto tan afligido antes, tal vez por eso mismo ella entendió que esperar pacientemente su respuesta sería lo mejor para ambos.

"Está bien, esperaré."

Mikoto le dio una cálida sonrisa a Touma, quien al verla se sintió un poco mejor.

"_Espero estar equivocado, porque esa sonrisa es de las cosas más hermosas que vi en mi vida."_

* * *

**Y bueno me tardé un poco más de lo qué esperaba, perdón de nuevo xD**

**No podía dejar afuera a las Sisters, si no las ponía en algún capítulo mi conciencia me carcomería por dentro.**

**Emm, no mucho por decir, tal vez avisarles que mi 'final' de la historia no va a ser con algo aburrido como *se confesaron y vivieron felices por siempre, fin*, me gusta escribir esto asique no estaría contento conmigo mismo si hiciera algo así.**


	10. Chapter 10

La tormenta había terminado, las impenetrables nubes ya eran cosa del pasado dejando a la vista el firmamento.

Las únicas luces que se mantenían encendidas dentro del hospital eran las de la sala de descanso de los empleados y alguna que otra habitación de pacientes especiales.

El hospital cerraba las puertas a las 10 pm, por lo que la única entrada permitida eran aquellas de ambulancias. Los guardias de seguridad generalmente se la pasaban viendo programas de televisión o jugando a las cartas en vez de vigilar las cámaras de seguridad, los robots se encargaban del patrullaje por los pasillos y los numerosos sensores y alarmas les avisarían si cualquier persona ponía un pie dentro de las instalaciones.

"Oye esa nivel 5 todavía está internada?"

"Eso parece, creo que era la Railgun, ya sabes la niña esa de Tokiwadai"

"Tan jóvenes y tan monstruosamente poderosos, en qué demonios piensan los científicos de esta ciudad?"

"Un adulto no es fácilmente manipulable, es obvio que mientras más jóvenes les resulta más simple el controlarlos."

"Es por eso que el programa de desarrollo sólo permite niños mayores a 5 años?"

"Exacto, mi hija va a entrar el año próximo."

"Y estás de acuerdo con que lo haga?"

"No es como si pudiera decirle que no, todos los niños de esta ciudad pasan por él. En el mejor de los casos tendrá un poder común y no muy alto, de esa forma se mantendrá lejos de la mirada de los científicos."

"Desear que tu hija no sobresalga? Ja!, a lo que han llegado los padres."

"Ya cállate, no lo entenderías a menos que tuvieras una."

"No gracias, prefiero la vida de soltero. Es más, mañana iré a tomar algo con una de las enfermeras."

"Parece que solo trabajas aquí por las enfermeras..."

Mientras los guardias seguían su 'profunda' conversación, alguien paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital. Una figura oscura caminaba a paso constante sin importarle las cámaras de seguridad, apenas evadía a los robots que patrullaban pero aún así se mostraba más irritado que preocupado por ser descubierto.

"Por qué tengo que perder el tiempo en algo como esto?" dijo mientras chasqueaba la lengua en forma de protesta.

No le tomó mucho tiempo subir al 3° piso, sin girar la cabeza para ver el número de las habitaciones

llegó hasta la puerta de la n°310, dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta, siendo tragado por una oscuridad aún más profunda que la de los pasillos."

* * *

El sol acababa de salir y cierta chica de pelo rosado estaba despertándose en los dormitorios de la secundaria Tokiwadai. La habitación para dos personas que actualmente solo tenía a una, pertenecía a Misaka Mikoto y Shirai Kuroko.

"Finalmente podré visitar a mi querida Onee-sama. Todo el papeleo de ayer y la tormenta me mantuvieron encerrada, pero hoy nada me detendrá!"

Kuroko se vistió rápidamente, en vez de vestirse como cualquier persona normal uso sus poderes para colocarse la ropa instantáneamente, algo que requería bastante habilidad, justificando su alto nivel 4. Le tomó 10 minutos arreglarse el cabello y acomodar su cama e inmediatamente se teletransportó al comedor para tomar el desayuno.

"Shirai-san, recuerda que está prohibido el uso de poderes en los dormitorios y el comedor!"

La teleporter que acababa de aparecer allí se dio vuelta para ver a una chica de aproximadamente su edad o tal vez mayor con uniforme de maid.

Tsuchimikado Maika era una estudiante del colegio de maids Ryouran, debido al programa su programa de estudios las estudiantes trabajaban en varios colegios de alto nivel para formarse como verdaderas maids.

"Ah, lo siento Tsuchimikado-san, estoy algo apurada asique podrías traerme mi desayuno pronto?"

"Claro, pero no comas rápido o te caerá mal."

Unos minutos más tarde, Maika regresó con una bandeja donde habían una taza de té y galletas de varios tipos.

"Vas a ver a Misaka-san al hospital?"

"Sí, el horario de visitas empieza en media hora y pienso estar junto a ella todo el día...espera, cómo sabes que Onee-sama está en el hospital? Ningún estudiante fue avisado."

Tokiwadai era un colegio muy prestigioso a nivel internacional, y desde que contaba con dos nivel 5 se había posicionado aún más alto. La simple idea que una de ellas estuviera en el hospital por razones desconocidas era algo que dañaría su imagen por lo que mantuvieron en secreto la situación. Apenas un puñado de personas sabían esto por lo que tomó por sorpresa a Kuroko cuando se dio cuenta que Maika sabía sobre eso.

"Ahh, entonces era secreto jaja..."

"Tsuchimikado-san, podrías por favor decirme cómo te enteraste?"

"Pues, mi Onii-chan me lo dijo."

Maika empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, cuando escuchó de su hermano que su vecino, Kamijou Touma, había sido internado junto a Misaka Mikoto se sorprendió bastante. No sabía que ambos se conocían ni tampoco exactamente qué les había pasado, pero Motoharu le dijo que ambos se encontraban bien. El problema ahora era Kuroko, definitivamente había metido la pata al hablar de eso y lo único que se le ocurría era decirle la verdad, pero ya conocía las reacciones de la teleporter cuando se trataba de chicos cerca de su adorada Onee-sama.

"Onii-chan?"

Kuroko solo quedó más confundida, acaso su hermano trabajaba en el hospital?

"Si verás, mi onii-chan es amigo del chico que fue internado con Misaka-san, asique cuando fue a verlo..."

"Amigo de ese simio?!"

"S-simio?"

La reacción exagerada de Kuroko causó que derramara el té sobre la mesa, y con el grito que pegó ahora todas las miradas del comedor se dirigían a ellas.

"S-shirai-san, cálmate. Y Kamijou Touma no es un simio, es un buen chico."

"Cómo que no?! Ese troglodita sólo busca arrebatarme a Onee-sama, y por si fuera poco la pone en peligro! Qué clase de hombre es tu hermano para ser amigo de ese bárbaro?!"

"Eh? Ellos van al mismo instituto y además es nuestro vecino."

"Como lamento escuchar eso Tsuchimikado-san, debe ser una tortura verlo a diario y que tu hermano se lleve bien con él."

"En realidad es muy buena persona... Es simpático, humilde y generoso. Aunque por alguna razón tiene muy mala suerte." La última parte Maika la dijo murmurando mientras limpiaba el té derramado.

"Te estás dejando engañar por su fachada, conozco la clase de persona que es y definitivamente no le traerá nada bueno a Onee-sama"

"C-como sea Shirai-san, si vas a ver a Misaka-san envíale mis saludos."

"Es cierto! Se me está haciendo tarde, gracias por el desayuno!"

Y antes que pudiera responderle, Kuroko desapareció nuevamente.

* * *

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación, un delgado haz de luz fue poco a poco aproximándose al rostro de Mikoto que permanecía dormida en total tranquilidad. En cuestión de minutos, y a causa de la rotación de la tierra, la luz alcanzó a la chica, incomodando su sueño.

"Hhhhmmmnyaaaaa, que bien que dormí."

Estirando sus brazos Mikoto se levantó y dio un gran suspiro para renovar el aire de sus pulmones, todo esto con los ojos entre-cerrados. Poco a poco empezó a abrirlos, vio su cama de hospital, la mesa con flores, la cama de cierto chico que compartía habitación con ella, y algo grande sentado en una silla.

"_Espera, que es eso?"_

Al darse cuenta que había algo anormal dentro de su rango de visión, se frotó los ojos con los puños cerrados e intentó volver a mirar. Allí sentado en una silla frente a las dos camas había un bulto negro con algo de rojo, poco a poco Mikoto fue encontrándole forma hasta que pudo darse cuenta que era una persona. Cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza caída, un hombre de cabello rojo con túnica negra estaba durmiendo, como si los vigilara. Tenía lo que parecía un tatuaje de código de barras debajo del ojo derecho y varios piercings y anillos.

"_Q-qué es esto? A-acaso es un asesino que vino a terminar con nosotros o un paciente loco? Espera eso parece una cruz, es eso el atuendo de un cura?"_

Lentamente intentando de no despertar al hombre sentado frente a ellos, Mikoto se volteó para ver al chico ocupaba la otra cama. Estaba durmiendo, sin darse cuenta que posiblemente la muerte estaba durmiendo a pocos centímetros suyo.

Susurrando despacio Mikoto intentó despertarlo.

"Oye despierta..."

"Zzz"

"Despiértate idiota..."

"Zzzz"

"Maldición despierta de una vez, acaso quieres morir?!"

"Zzz"

Ese último susurro fue más fuerte sin querer, cuando Mikoto volteó para ver al sujeto que estaba durmiendo en la silla, se dio cuenta que lo había despertado y ahora la miraba fijamente sin decir una sola palabra.

"..."

Los nervios se apoderaron del rostro de la #3 esper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia, sin perder ni un segundo ella tomó el control remoto del televisor que hasta ahora no habían usado y se lo arrojó al pobre chico de pelo puntiagudo en la cabeza.

"Ahhh, qué demonios fue eso?!"

El golpe despertó instantáneamente a Touma, quién volteó para ver con odio a la perpetradora del crimen.

"Por qué me lanzas algo cuando estoy durmiendo, acaso estás loca?!"

"..."

Sin darse cuenta de la 3° presencia en la habitación, Touma siguió la mirada de pánico que tenía su amiga, todavía estaba muy dormido como para entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor asique hasta ahora no se había percatado de la situación.

"Ah? Styil?"

"Al fin despiertas, aunque debo admitir que me hubiera gustado ser yo el que te despertara de esa forma"

"Si si, ahora todos quieren golpear al pobre Kamijou-san, por favor hagan una fila y saquen número. Quieres decirme qué haces aquí?"

Mikoto miraba perpleja como aquel chico hablaba despreocupadamente con el hombre que la había aterrado hasta hace unos segundos.

"Por alguna razón me ordenaron informarte sobre cómo termino el asunto de GREMLIN"

"Es muy temprano para hablar de estas cosas, no puedes esperar un poco?"

"No vine porque quisiera, si no quieres escucharme entonces me ire de nuevo a Inglaterra."

"Está bien está bien, no tienes que ser tan amargado."

"Esperen un segundo!"

Mikoto finalmente decidió hablar, al parecer el hombre era un conocido de Touma y también sabía sobre GREMLIN por lo que a ella también le interesaba escuchar.

"Quién se supone que eres tú y porqué estabas durmiendo en la silla cuando me desperté?!"

Styil y Touma intercambiaron miradas, este último asintió con la cabeza como para darle el ok de que podía contarle.

"Soy un mago de Necessarius, Styil Magnus. Y no estaba durmiendo, descansaba la vista hasta que despertaran. Entré al hospital durante la noche, y debo decir que la seguridad del lugar es bastante mala."

"P-por la noche? Eres alguna clase de criminal pervertido o qué?!"

Styil quedó descolocado luego de la acusación de la chica de secundaria y pudo escuchar como Touma intentaba tapar su risa.

"C-claro que no, era mejor venir por la noche ya que hay menos gente que pudiera querer interrogarme."

"Oye, creí que dijiste que no tenías más amigos raros que fueran a venir."

"Y-yo no soy amigo de Kamijou Touma!"

"De acuerdo Styil, ya se que no me consideras un amigo ni nada parecido. Podemos seguir con lo que viniste a decir? Mientras más rápido te vayas más rápido podré volver a dormir."

Luego de una breve charla general sobre la batalla contra GREMLIN, Styil puso al día a los dos estudiantes sobre el curso que llevaría el mundo de la magia y el de la ciencia de ahora en adelante.

"La alianza entre Francia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, los Ortodoxos Rusos y los Católicos Romanos ya no tiene razón de ser, igualmente parecen haber quedado en buenos términos entre ellos. Por otro lado Ciudad Academia sigue ajena a todo el asunto, incluso cortando vínculos con nosotros los Anglicanos. Debido a esto la Reina ordenó que Index regresara temporalmente a Inglaterra hasta que se ordenaran las cosas."

"Espera, qué?! Index fue llevada a Inglaterra?! Creí que habían aceptado que se quedara aquí conmigo!"

"Acaso no me escuchaste? Intentamos ponernos en contacto con el superintendente de Ciudad Academia pero no nos ha respondido, asique por seguridad recuperamos a Index hasta que llegaran a un acuerdo."

"Qué harán con ella hasta entonces?"

"Por ahora está con Kanzaki y los demás Amakusas, son los únicos que conoce en Inglaterra."

"Puedo hablar con ella?"

"Puedo entregarle algún mensaje si quieres"

"Entiendo, puedes darme algo de tiempo para escribirle una carta antes que te vayas?"

"... De acuerdo"

Styil salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra, dejando a los dos pacientes solos nuevamente.

Mikoto había estado en silencio todo el tiempo, apenas dando un 'ajá' o un 'ya veo', durante la charla. Ahora mismo estaba mirando al chico que tenía una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

"Crees que vaya a estar bien?"

"Eh?"

Sacándolo de su concentración, Touma volteó hacia Mikoto confundido.

"La monja, crees que esté bien en Inglaterra?"

"Ah, si no tengo ninguna duda. Está con unos amigos que tenemos allí asique no me preocupa su seguridad, además Styil también la estará cuidando. Pero no se cómo se lo estará tomando ella, es bastante obstinada y si la llevaron a la fuerza puede ser aún peor. Por otro lado la mejor forma de mantenerla distraída es dándole de comer asique puede que me esté preocupando por nada jaja."

"_Cómo puedes hablar así de una chica..."_

* * *

En el Distrito 7 habían muchas escuelas y dormitorios estudiantiles, a estas horas de la mañana los alumnos estaban saliendo de sus respectivos dormitorios para asistir a clases, algunos más alegres que otros.

"No puedo esperar a ver a Komoe-sensei! Tuve un sueño hermoso con ella hoy"

"Posiblemente te metas en problemas si se lo cuentas nya~"

"Exacto! Ahí será cuando ella me regañará y será tal como en mi sueño"

Dos estudiantes resaltaban del resto en la calle, puede ser por sus peculiares colores de cabello, azul y rubio, o por la desagradable conversación que llevaban.

"Realmente dudo que Komoe-sensei tenga ese lado sádico del que tanto hablas nya~, una profesora loli ya es bastante difícil de encontrar y todavía quieres agregarle más atributos."

"Si pudiera quisiera que fuera una profesora loli, sádica, neko, yandere, y magical shoujo que salva al mundo por las noches."

"Te desvías demasiado del verdadero camino Aogami, Komoe-sensei está bien tal como es. Una hermana menor sería mejor con esos atributos"

Justo antes que Aogami pudiera responder, un pie golpeó su rostro como si caminara sobre él, tirándolo al piso y dejando a su acompañante petrificado al ver quíen había sido.

Cierta teleporter estaba viajando largas distancias con su poder en dirección al hospital del Distrito 7, en su apuro debió cometer un error de cálculos y terminó teletransportándose sobre un chico de cabello azul y piercings. Al darse cuenta del accidente que había causado, se detuvo inmediatamente y fue a revisar al jóven que estaba tirado en el suelo murmurando algo.

"Ahh discúlpeme por favor, fue un error mío. Se encuentra bien?"

Lentamente Aogami Pierce abrió los ojos(?) y vió a una chica de secundaria con coletas y pelo rosado inclinándose para verlo de cerca. En ese momento algó se encendió dentro suyo.

"Ooohh, acaso...acaso este es..."

"Eh? Perdón no escuché lo que dijo."

"EL INICIO DE MI PROPIA COMEDIA ROMÁNTICA?!"

"Ah?! D-de qué estás hablando?!"

"Ya sabes, la típica historia del chico extremadamente guapo pero que no es popular con las chicas hasta que una misteriosa chica cae del cielo golpeándolo y que empieza a vivir con él donde se enamoran, entonces todas las demás chicas también caen ante sus encantos y comienza un harem para vivir feliz por siempre!"

"Acaso el golpe te causó un traumatismo o qué? Esas cosas no son reales y por nada en el mundo viviría o me enamoraría de tí!"

"Finalmente todo comienza a ir bien para mi! La primera de mi harem es una loli que cae del cielo!

"Loli?! Voy a matarte maldito simio!"

La teleporter sacó unos dardos de su pierna y los apuntó a Pierce.

"Ooohhh, también eres sádica?! Esto cada vez se pone mejor! Dime cómo te llamas? O acaso perdiste la memoria y debo darte un nombre hasta que la recuperes? En ese caso te pondré-"

"CÁLLATE PRIMATE SUBDESARROLLADO!"

"Oye Tsuchimikado, estas celoso de-, Tsuchimikado? A dónde se fue?"

Ahora mismo, Motoharu estaba a 5 cuadras de distancia de donde había dejado a su amigo con Shirai Kuroko, debido al incidente con Musujime Awaki y a que era amiga de su hermana, ya había investigado algo sobre ella, y en el momento en que la vió caer sobre Pierce, supo que lo más inteligente sería correr por su vida.

"Tsuchimikado? Ah cierto, Onee-sama! No tengo tiempo para un troglodita como tú, si te vuelvo a encontrar puedes estar seguro que te mataré!"

Instantáneamente Kuroko se teletransportó unos varios metros adelante para avanzar más rápido, dejando al emocionado Aogami Pierce solo.

"...No huyas mi querida Elizabeth! Sé que estas confundida por la pérdida de memoria, pero yo te ayudaré a recuperarla!"

Y así fue como Pierce corrió tras su amada Elizabeth, o también conocida como Shirai Kuroko.

* * *

**Bueno primero que nada quería decir algo: El capítulo anterior no salió como quería, realmente soy nuevo en esto y suelo emocionarme con una idea que quiero plasmar pero no lo hago de la mejor forma posible, podría haber intentado de reescribirlo pero no me gusta mucho la idea de querer borrar los errores una vez cometidos. Otra razón puede ser que vengo algo tenso con la facultad y para despejarme intento escribir, cosa que no sirve mucho como ya he visto.**

**Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, y que sigan con las reviews ya que me ayudan a darme cuenta de los errores como en el cap anterior.**

**Como nota aparte, cuando puse el '(?)' en lo de Aogami, es porque siempre anda con los ojos cerrados, cuando yo lo imagino 'abriendo los ojos' siguen estando cerrados asique queda a su libre imaginación xD.**

**Lo de Elizabeth me lo invente sobre el momento, no soy bueno con los nombres asique conformense con eso :c**


	11. Chapter 11

Los días de otoño iban pasando y cada vez se sentía más el invierno venidero. Los estudiantes tenían sus uniformes acorde a la temporada pero muchos ya vestían bufandas o incluso abrigos más pesados.

"Ahhh, por qué no puedo saltarme las clases como Shirai-san e ir a ver a Misaka-san..."

Saten Ruiko estaba yendo al colegio junto con unas compañeras, pero el desgano de estudiar la mantenían ajena de la conversación de sus amigas. Mientras enlentecía el paso, prestaba más atención a las hojas de los árboles que estaban en el camino, pateando alguno que otro montón de ellas que se hubiera formado por el viento.

Ruiko acomodó su bufanda turquesa para abrigarse mejor el rostro, levantó la mirada y al ver que sus amigas estaban ya a unos 4 metros delante suyo empezó a acelerar el paso. En ese momento se le ocurrió algo.

"_No me están viendo ahora, podría escaparme sin que me detengan e ir al hospital. Pero seguro que Uiharu y Shirai-san me regañarán por hacerlo...Bah, que más da, no sería la primera vez que lo hicieran jeje."_

Lentamente la chica de secundaria se alejó de sus compañeras para meterse por un callejón aledaño, si recordaba bien los diferentes pasajes dentro de la ciudad, podría llegar al hospital sin encontrarse con miembros de Anti-skill o Judgement que la vieran ir en dirección contraria al colegio.

"Creo que les mandaré un mensaje para que no se preocupen por mi, posiblemente piensen que alguien me secuestró cuando se den cuenta que no estoy. Jaja escapar de clases es realmente divertido."

Luego de unos minutos de correr entre los callejones, llegó a una calle bastante amplia pero casi vacía, las únicas personas que estaban caminando por allí eran empleados de negocios que estaban yendo a trabajar, algunos miraban a la adolescente extrañados que se encontrara por allí ya que no había ningún colegio en esa dirección.

Nuevamente caminando tranquila, Ruiko se dejo absorber por sus pensamientos. Desde que les contaron a ella, Kuroko y Kazari sobre la magia, había estado bastante inquieta, aún siendo una nivel 0 tampoco podía aprender a usar magia por algún tipo de incompatibilidad, según lo que dijo ese chico, un esper usando magia termina en desastre, posiblemente causando su muerte. Ya había tenido la experiencia del Level Upper donde por buscar poder termino cayendo en coma, asique no iba a volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Lo que la llevaba a otra pregunta, ese chico llamado Kamijou Touma... Era realmente un misterio, su mano anulaba poderes sobrenaturales, pero más allá de eso era un chico completamente normal. No sabía las circunstancias en las cuales había conocido a Misaka, tampoco las que lo llevaron a adentrarse en el mundo de la magia, y su curiosidad estaba llegando al límite.

"Supongo que hoy podré sacarle un poco más de información, ah pero debería llevarles algo de obsequio al menos a Misaka-san."

Con una inspección rápida de sus alrededores, Ruiko pudo ver una florería, dos pastelerías y algunas tiendas de ropa casual. Era un pequeño sector comercial dentro del distrito escolar por lo que la mayoría de los negocios estaban enfocados a los estudiantes.

"No puedo llevar flores, parecería que estoy esperando a que alguno muera. Creo que un pastel será suficiente."

Luego de comprar el postre, se dispuso a ver las vidrieras de las tiendas de ropa que había avistado anteriormente y se hizo una nota mental de regresar otro día para comprar unos zapatos.

"Espero que puedan comer esto... Bueno ya encontraré a alguien con quién com-"

Ruiko se detuvo en seco cuando vio en un rincón de su vista periférica a 3 personas con uniformes de Anti-skill, si la encontraban paseando por la ciudad en horario de clases estaría en graves problemas. Estaban a menos de 50 metros por la calle perpendicular en la que ella estaba caminando, estaba a pocas cuadras del hospital, no podía simplemente darse la vuelta e ir a clases, tampoco quería desviarse mucho, sólo se le podía ocurrir una cosa.

"Si paso corriendo antes que me vean todo saldrá perfecto, además están hablando entre ellos, no hay forma en que me vean!"

La chica de pelo negro ajustó su bolso al hombro para que no le cayera, sostuvo mejor la caja del pastel que había comprado y a la cuenta de tres corrió a toda velocidad.

Las calles allí eran anchas, aproximadamente 15 metros de vereda a vereda, no era una prueba aeróbica el cruzarla corriendo, pero hacerlo si que te vieran era más complicado ya que requerías velocidad y sigilo hasta cierto punto.

Aproximadamente en la mitad de la calle Ruiko recordó lo que su madre le había repetido toda su vida, tal como todas las madres se lo dijeron a sus hijos cuando empezaron a caminar en la calle. No había comprobado si venían autos, y ahora mismo uno de gran porte estaba a pocos menos de 1 metro de ella, el tiempo se congeló y mil pensamientos la abordaron. _Tendría que haber ido a clases; iba a un hospital y ahora terminaré en uno; ese desvío no suena tan mal; etc_.

Sin poder hacer nada para salvarse a sí misma, cerró los ojos instintivamente y se preparó para el golpe que no sabía si la noquearía o se mantendría despierta para sufrir todo el dolor.

Entonces el golpe llegó.

No fueron más de dos segundos en los que Ruiko se dio cuenta de lo extraño del golpe, primero la dirección en la que vino, estaba segura que el vehículo la golpearía de frente pero lo que sintió provenía de su costado. El auto que debió haberla chocado era bastante grande, todo su cuerpo debería haber sido golpeado como si corriera contra una pared, pero ella estaba segura que lo que la había golpeado era más similar a un tacle.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sintiendo el dolor esperado de un choque, abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba viendo la espalda de un joven, más específicamente estaba siendo cargada sobre un hombre de aquella persona como una bolsa de harina. Los pies de su salvador no estaban en contacto con el piso pero aún así se estaban moviendo a una velocidad increíble. Luego de 'volar' al ras del suelo unos 40 metros, el chico se detuvo tranquilamente, bajó a Ruiko de su hombro y colocó su mano en su cuello, apretando un botón en lo que parecía ser una pequeña máquina.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo mocosa? Nadie te enseñó a mirar antes de cruzar la calle?"

"E-eh?"

"No me entiendes? Te digo que casi te atropellan, acaso ni te diste cuenta de eso?"

Aún algo confundida, Ruiko miró con detenimiento a su salvador. Cabello blanco, ojos rojos, bastante pálido y una mirada que haría llorar a cualquier niño. Había algo en su cuello que llevaba cables hasta detrás de sus orejas y también algo que parecía un bastón modernizado. Era el tipo de persona que evitarías cruzar miradas, pero en este momento ella estaba con sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

"Eeeey responde, no te me quedes mirando así maldita niña. Te estoy hablando, maldición! Sabes qué? Olvídalo, tengo otras cosas que hacer."

Cuando el chico pasó a su lado para seguir con su camino, Ruiko logró gesticular unas simples palabras, las primeras que se dicen en este tipo de situaciones.

"Gra-cias por salvarme."

"Asique puedes hablar."

"S-si, creo que todavía estoy algo exaltada. Enserio, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, estaba pensando en otra cosa y crucé sin pensar."

"Tsk, no salgas de tu casa si no puedes hacer algo tan simple. Ya tengo que irme, intenta no matarte de nuevo."

"Espera! P-puedo saber tu nombre?"

El chico albino miro confundido a la chica que acababa de salvar y con un profundo suspiro le contestó.

"Accelerator."

"Accelerator? Eso suena más a un apodo... Puedes decirme tu nombre real?"

"No necesito a dos mocosas insistiendo con lo mismo, Accelerator está bien."

Al ver que no podría obtener nada volviendo a preguntar, Ruiko aceptó su 'nombre'.

"Gracias por salvarme Accelerator, mi nombre es Saten Ruiko."

"No te pregunté tu nombre."

"_Por qué tan mala actitud, aparte que me volvió a llamar mocosa, cuantos años piensa que tengo?"_

"Ahora si ya terminaste con tu charla innecesaria, tengo que irme."

"Ah? Si claro, un gusto conocerte Accelerator."

Y así cada uno volvió a tomar su propio camino...

"..."

"..."

"Por qué me estás siguiendo?"

"Yo no te sigo, también tengo que tomar esta calle para ir al hospital."

"Tsk, tu también?"

"Enserio? Estoy yendo a visitar a una amiga que está internada, y tu?"

"No tengo porque decirte."

"_De nuevo esa actitud de tipo rudo, aunque sí se ve como alguien malo."_

"...Voy a buscar a una mocosa que estaba haciéndose unos estudios."

"Acaso es tu hermana menor?"

"No mía, simplemente la estoy cuidando."

Ruiko podía ver el cansancio y la falta de voluntad en el rostro de Accelerator, obviamente lo estaba haciendo de mala gana.

"Por cierto, tu poder es super velocidad?"

"Eh?"

"Por la forma en que me salvaste, estábamos yendo muy rápido, aunque no te vi tocar el piso... tal vez era una forma de vuelo?"

"Para nada, aunque puedo hacer ambas cosas, mi poder es completamente diferente. Cambio de Vectores."

"Vectores? Hablas de esas cosas matemáticas?"

"Explicarlo es una verdadera molestia, en resumidas cuentas cambiando los vectores de movimiento debajo de mis pies puedo ir a grandes velocidades."

"Oooh ya veo. Me alegra que alguien con una habilidad tan oportuna pasara justo para salvarme."

Ruiko le dio una sonrisa llena de bondad y felicidad, algo a lo que el albino todavía no estaba acostumbrado de otra persona que no fuera Last Order.

* * *

Aún siendo temprano por la mañana, el hospital del Distrito 7 era bastante activo. Doctores y enfermeras circulaban por los pasillos mientras leían informes o charlaban entre ellos, casualmente algún visitante entraba en las habitaciones de amigos o familiares.

Debido a que dentro del hospital estaba prohibido fumar Styil Magnus había salido al jardín para encender uno de sus cigarrillos. Acababa de recibir una carta de cierto chico de pelo puntiagudo para que la entregara en Inglaterra, algo raro considerando que un correo electrónico hubiese sido más rápido.

"Supongo que no volveré a esta ciudad dentro de un tiempo, sin Index aquí la arzobispo no tiene forma de arrastrar al amateur a nuestros problemas. Bueno tal vez sea mejor así para él."

Levanto la vista en dirección al hospital y se fue en silencio, sin despedirse, tal como debía ser su relación.

"Si que tienes amigos raros."

El doctor cara de rana estaba dentro de la habitación de los dos adolescentes mirando cómo se alejaba Stiyl por la ventana.

"Posiblemente se enojaría al escucharlo decir eso."

"Como sea, en un rato la enfermera traerá sus medicamentos. Asegúrense de haber comido su desayuno para entonces."

"Cuanto tiempo más tendremos que estar aquí?"

"Por tu parte Misaka-san, mañana podrías ser dada de alta. Simplemente viniendo a controles cada dos o tres días. Pero tu pierna seguirá inmovilizada asique esta a tu elección si quieres quedarte aquí o irte."

"Y qué hay de mi?"

"Tu te quedas hasta el sábado como mínimo, los medicamentos están haciendo su parte pero sin el reposo es inútil, no voy a dejarte libre para que corras como desbocado y te accidentes de nuevo."

Una risa ahogada se escapó de Mikoto, haciendo que Touma se volteara a verla con desprecio.

"No te rías de las desgracias ajenas!"

"Lo siento, pero no que estás acostumbrado a las desgracias ya?"

"Estar acostumbrado no es lo mismo a que no me importen!"

Suspirando del cansancio, aún siendo temprano en la mañana, el doctor se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, deteniéndose un segundo para preguntar algo.

"El horario de visitas ya empezó, hay alguien que los vaya a venir a visitar hoy? No quiero que venga la enfermera y se encuentre con un grupo de niños revoltosos que le impidan hacer su trabajo."

"No somos revoltosos!"

Al darse cuenta que ambos habían respondido simultáneamente, se miraron y rieron entre sí.

"Es muy probable que venga Kuroko, pero no se si Uiharu y Saten tengan tiempo."

"Ya por mi parte no hay nadie que vaya a venir."

"Bien, disfruten su desayuno."

"_Como si pudiéramos..."_

* * *

"Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?!, se queja Misaka mientras Misaka infla sus mejillas en forma de berrinche."

"Deberías agradecer que vine a buscarte mocosa."

"Misaka hubiera preferido volver en taxi como la última vez, recuerda Misaka mientras Misaka reclama independencia."

"Mi..saka?"

Saten Ruiko miraba perpleja al dúo que estaba frente a ella, por un lado Accelerator tenía una expresión de cansancio e irritación, mientras que la niña con la que hablaba era todo lo que alguien esperaría de una niña de 10 años. El problema estaba en la forma en que la niña se refería a ella misma, sumado a la extraña sensación de familiaridad que sentía al verla.

"Ah, quién eres tú y porqué estás con Accelerator?!, indaga Misaka mientras Misaka apunta con su dedo de forma incriminatoria."

"Eh? Yo...pues-"

"La idiota casi es atropellada por un auto, simplemente la ayude."

"I-idiota?! Esa no es forma de tratar a alguien!"

"Ya veo, asique eres una usurpadora del lugar de Misaka!, concluye Misaka mientras Misaka explota en celos!"

"Deja de imaginarte cosas mocosa y vámonos, ya tuve suficiente aire fresco por hoy."

Intentando terminar la discusión, Accelerator se encaminó hacia la puerta del hospital, pero no sin antes ser detenido por Last Order que estaba jalando de su brazo.

"Qué te sucede ahora?"

"No puedo irme aún, declara Misaka mientras Misaka intenta frenarte con todas sus fuerzas. Onee-sama está aquí y quiero visitarla!"

"De quién estas habla-"

"Enseguida regreso!, se despide Misaka mientras Misaka sale corriendo al tercer piso."

"Tsk, maldita mocosa haciendo lo que se le da la gana."

"Que niña tan peculiar..."

Ruiko todavía estaba algo confundida, su forma de hablar era extraña y no podía recordar a quién le recordaba su rostro. Luego de ver que Accelerator empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor recordó para lo que había venido.

"Vas a seguirla?"

"No es de tu incumbencia."

"Bueno, ya que dijo que iba al tercer piso supongo que subiré contigo jeje."

"Haz lo que quieras."

Unos segundos más tarde ya estaban dentro del ascensor, ambos en silencio. Accelerator mantenía su expresión de disgusto mientras que Ruiko tarareaba una canción, moviéndose ligeramente en su lugar.

"Puedes parar con eso?"

"Ehhh, por qué eres tan antipático?"

"Porque eres una molestia!"

"Y así tratas con esa niña también? Cómo puedes cuidar de alguien tan alegre como ella sin que se te pegue un poco de su felicidad?"

"Nadie te pidió tu opinión!"

Antes que la discusión se volviera más agitada, el timbre sonó avisando que habían alcanzado su destino.

"Y sabes a qué habitación fue?"

"Cómo quieres que lo sepa?"

"Está bien, no tienes que responder así todo el tiempo... Bueno yo iré a la 310, gracias por todo Accelerator, nos vemos."

"Tsk, intenta no tirarte debajo de más autos."

Ruiko se apresuró a la puerta de la habitación 310, revisó la bolsa de la pastelería para asegurarse que no se le había caído nada en el camino y golpeo la puerta para pedir permiso. Podía escuchar una voz fuerte detrás de la puerta, pero no alcanzaba a reconocerla.

"...dice Misaka mientras Misaka abre la puerta!"

"Eh, tu eres la niña de-"

"Tienes que estar bromeando.."

Accelerator estaba detrás de Ruiko, maldiciendo a todas las personas, dioses y deidades que conociera.

"La usurpadora! Qué vienes a hacer a esta habitación?!, cuestiona Misaka mientras Misaka supone que vienes a usurpar al salvador y a Onee-sama.

Dentro de la habitación, Mikoto no alcanzaba a ver quienes estaban en la puerta por lo que no entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

"P-por Onee-sama, te refieres a Misaka Mikoto?"

"S-SATEN-SAN?!"

Mikoto logró reconocer la voz de su amiga, no esperaba ni que Last Order o ella aparecieran hoy, pero las dos juntas era algo que la llevó al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Mientras tanto Touma viendo la escena sólo pudo murmura para sus adentros su frase característica.

"Que desgracia..."

* * *

**Ando corto de tiempo por culpa de los estudios, odio la facultad T_T**

**Bueno subo este cap y termino de escribir el siguiente asique capaz que hoy alcance a subir el 12. **

**En respuesta a Blazzers: Ya se por qué tiene los ojos así, no era un malentendido solo que cuando lo escribí recordé a otro personaje que tiene los ojos así y las pocas veces que le mostraban los ojos (Brock de Pokemon). **

**Bueno gracias por las reviews y lamento tardar con los caps, culpen a física por ser una materia tan larga y pesada de estudiar xD.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Misaka-san, qué está sucediendo?! Desde cuando tienes una hermana menor?!"

"Ahahaha, verás es algo curioso."

Mikoto no tenía idea de qué responderle, decirle que era un clon estafa fuera de la discusión, pero seguir diciendo que era su hermana terminaría en más preguntas que no sabía si iba a poder responder.

"Y otra cosa... Porqué este malhumorado esta cuidando de ella?!"

Ahora su mano apuntaba a Accelerator que fue tomado por sorpresa. Estaba apoyado contra una pared sin decir ni una palabra mientras observaba a Last Order saltar de la cama de Mikoto a la de Touma.

"A quién llamas malhumorado maldita mocosa?! Siquiera sabes quién soy para hablarme de esa forma?!"

"Eh? No, no se quien eres."

"Es cierto Saten-san, porqué estabas con ese tipo cuando entraste?"

"Ah es algo gracioso, casi me atropellan y él me salvo. Pero después de eso ha tenido una actitud bastante desagradable."

"Me ves cara de payaso? No tengo porque agradarte!"

Ruiko le respondió sacándole la lengua de forma burlona a lo que Accelerator se mostró más y más enojado.

"Entonces Misaka-san, ella es tu hermana?"

"Pues...si, es mi hermana menor."

Con una sonrisa forzada Mikoto intentó ocultar su mentira, de ahora en adelante tendría que arreglárselas sobre la marcha para evitar que la situación empeore.

"Pero porqué la tenías escondida y qué hace con ese sujeto?"

"Ahaha, es que.. ya sabes cómo es Kuroko conmigo, si se enterara que tengo una hermana menor..."

"Es como un secreto?"

"Si, algo así. Asique si puedes mantenerlo entre nosotras..."

"Puedes contar conmigo Misaka-san! Los secretos son mi especialidad!"

Mikoto dudo por un segundo sobre si realmente era bueno que fueran su especialidad o no. Ahora el siguiente problema era...

"Entonces, por qué la esta cuidando él? Es un amigo tuyo?"

"Pues... amigo no sería la mejor palabra."

"Tsk, no me agrupes con la Tercera."

Touma que había estado en silencio hasta entonces decidió hablar para ayudar a Mikoto ya que la veía bastante nerviosa.

"Es un amigo mío, se ofreció a cuidarla y convencí a Misaka que era una buena idea. Pero no te preocupes, es bueno en el fondo."

"Deja de hablar de mí como si me conocieras, héroe."

Con un quejido, Accelerator tomó una de las sillas que habían libres y se sentó apoyando las piernas contra la baranda de la cama de Touma.

"Amigo tuyo? Y eso que pensé que le costaría hacer amigos con esa actitud que tiene."

"No necesito amigos."

"Ahhhh me desesperas, qué problema tienes con las personas?! Sólo te la pasas insultando y tratando de menos a los demás! Para colmo te crees importante como si la gente supiera quién eres! Sabes qué? Yo se quién eres, eres un estúpido, egocéntrico y malhumorado imbécil!"

"..."

El silencio llenó la habitación luego del estallido de Ruiko, todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras que habían salido de su boca, incluso ella misma.

"_No...sabía que pudiera decir esas cosas..."_

Mikoto y Touma tenían rostros de terror, Last Order estaba confundida ya que ni bien Ruiko había empezado a gritar Touma le tapó los oídos. Accelerator por su parte era el que posiblemente estaba más descolocado, nunca hubiese esperado que alguien le respondiera de esa forma y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Last Order, nos vamos."

"S-sí, obedece Misaka mientras Misaka se despide de Onee-sama y nuestro salvador."

En silencio los dos dejaron la habitación, con los otros 3 siguiéndolos con su mirada hasta que desparecieron por la puerta.

"Maldición, tuviste mucha suerte ahí."

Touma fue el primero en hablar, Ruiko no sabía quién era aquel chico de pelo blanco y estaba seguro que si lo hubiese sabido no habría dicho lo que dijo.

"Creo que se me fue la mano..."

"Se lo merece, pero realmente fue muy valiente de tu parte Saten-san!"

"V-valiente?"

"Misaka no la felicites por eso! Saten-san, creo que deberíamos decirte quién era él..."

"Eh? No dijiste que era un amigo tuyo?"

"Pues si, de cierta forma es mi amigo... Accelerator es el esper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia, el #1 de los siete nivel 5."

De repente todo el color de Ruiko desapareció, quedando casi tan pálida como el monstruo que acababa de salir.

"P-p-por qué no me lo dijeron antes?! Podría haberme matado!"

"No creímos que fueras a insultarlo en la cara de esa forma!"

"Qué haré qué haré qué haré?! Acabo de hacer que el esper más fuerte de la ciudad me odie, estoy muerta, que tal si me intenta matar cuando salga de aquí?!"

"No te preocupes, ya no hace esas cosas."

Touma intentaba calmar a Ruiko lo mejor que podía, sin darse cuenta que solo empeoraba las cosas.

"_Cómo que YA no hace esas cosas? Enserio mataba gente?Qué clase de amigos tiene Kamijou-san?"_

Luego de calmarse un poco las cosas, Ruiko se puso a hablar con los dos pacientes sobre lo que había estado haciendo el día anterior y preguntándoles cómo iba su recuperación.

"Por cierto Saten-san, qué es eso en la bolsa?"

Mikoto podía imaginarse lo que era por el logo que venía impreso, pero aún así pregunto más para recordarle a su amiga que por curiosidad.

"Ah es verdad, traje un pastel para ustedes."

Cuidadosamente sacó el postre del empaque en el que venía y se los mostró a Mikoto y Touma, quienes al verlo se les iluminaron los ojos de la felicidad.

"Eres una buena chica Saten-san, luego de los desayunos tortuosos del hospital, esto es como una bendición!"

"Ahaha, gracias por el alago Kamijou-san."

Mikoto le dio una mirada fulminante a Touma, quien al darse cuenta se quedó petrificado.

Ruiko sacó de la bolsa unos tenedores y platos plásticos que había comprado junto al pastel y empezaron a comer.

"Asique Misaka-san, mañana te dejan salir? Iremos a comer todas juntas para festejar!"

"Gracias Saten-san, creo que comer comida normal será el mejor regalo que pueda tener."

"Si, y yo aquí atragantándome con esa comida seca y dura, que desgracia."

"No te preocupes, podemos ir a festejar cuando te den el alta a tí también."

Dejando sus platos a un costado, Touma y Mikoto finalmente se sentían satisfechos después de varios días comiendo lo mismo.

"Por cierto, no vino Shirai-san todavía?"

"No, tampoco esperábamos que alguien viniera tan temprano."

"Que extraño, ayer no paraba de decir que vendría a primera hora."

"No que ustedes tienen clases?"

Touma finalmente había hecho la pregunta correcta en el momento correcto, era temprano a la mañana en un día de semana, todos los estudiantes deberían estar en la escuela y aún así Ruiko estaba con ellos y Kuroko parecía que también pensaba saltarse las clases.

"Ahh, eso es porque... emm... tenía muchas ganas de verlos?"

"Saten-san no nos uses como excusa para escaparte de clases."

Mikoto que no había caído en la mentira, reprochaba a su amiga con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Le alegraba que la fuese ido a ver pero se sentiría culpable si eso afectaba sus notas.

"Volviendo a lo de Shirai, es raro que no haya llegado. Tal vez se distrajo con algo de Judgement?"

"No lo creo, cuando se trata de Misaka-san no hay nada que la distraiga."

"No deberían preocuparse por Kuroko, ya aparecerá tarde o temprano."

* * *

"Ahh, dónde se habrá metido Saten-san..."

Uiharu Kazari estaba sentada en su banco sin prestar mucha atención al profesor, esto era porque su amiga había desaparecido antes de entrar a clases. No se preocupaba por su seguridad ya que estaba segura que con la poca motivación que tenía para asistir al colegio, simplemente se había escapado.

De repente un celular interrumpió la lección del profesor, quien rápidamente identificó que el ruido provenía de la mochila de Kazari.

"D-disculpe, pero parece ser algo de Judgement."

"Claro, puedes contestar fuera del salón."

Sin dudar de las palabras de su alumna, el profesor volvió su atención al resto de la clase mientras la chica se apresuraba por salir.

"Qué sucede Shirai-san? Es muy temprano para el trabajo."

"Lo siento Uiharu pero tuve un contratiempo en mi camino a ver a Onee-sama y ahora estoy haciendo el papeleo por un arresto."

"Arrestaste a alguien?!"

"Luego te explico, llamaba por otra cosa. Parece que alguien está intentando hackear la base de datos del hospital donde se encuentra Onee-sama y pidieron que intervengas. Puedes ir al hospital ahora?"

Con un suspiro de resignación Kazari aceptó y luego de avisar a su profesor salió en dirección al hospital.

* * *

"Pensé que el doctor les había dicho que no comieran cosas dulces!"

La enfermera había llegado a la habitación con los medicamentos que debían tomar Touma y Mikoto, pero en cuanto vio a Ruiko con la bolsa de la pastelería, empezó a regañar a los tres jóvenes.

"Lo sentimos..."

"Fue mi culpa, debí suponer que no podían comerlo."

"Como sea, entre el azúcar y los remedios puede que tengan alguno que otro efecto secundario."

"C-como cuales?"

Touma empezó a lamentarse por haber comido el pastel, pero ni bien recordaba su sabor la culpa se desvanecía. Solamente podía rogar que estos efectos no fueran algo letal.

"Altibajos emocionales, somnolencia, incluso podrían causar hiperactividad. Depende mucho de la persona, pero afortunadamente no van más allá de eso."

"Y no podemos tomar los medicamentos más tarde?"

"No, estamos suprimiendo dolor y evitando infecciones con ellos. Hubieran pensado mejor antes de comer el pastel Misaka-san."

"Lo lamento mucho chicos, realmente metí la pata!"

Ruiko junto sus manos y bajo la cabeza pidiendo perdón, no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse con ellos y asegurarse que estuvieran bien hasta que los efectos del azúcar y las drogas terminaran.

"No te culpes Saten-san, Misaka y yo sabíamos que no podíamos hacerlo y de todas formas comimos"

La enfermera les entregó las pastillas correspondientes a cada uno y se retiró de la habitación, en este caso Touma tenía una mayor cantidad que Mikoto debido a que sus lesiones eran más graves.

Ruiko les dio un vaso con agua a cada uno para acompañar los medicamentos y se volvió a sentar junto a ellos, mirándo como los ingerían.

"Entonces... qué hicieron ayer?"

Touma escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y Mikoto se atragantó, el día anterior había sido algo extraño para ambos, pero más para Touma y recordarlo no estaba dentro de sus planes.

"N-nada, descansamos todo el día."

Con una risa forzada Touma intentó liberar tensión, haciéndolo ver más y más sospechoso.

"Mmmmm, esa reacción de ambos dice lo contrario Kamijou-san... Acaso sucedió algo con Misaka-san?"

Ruiko tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras alternaba su mirada entre los dos pacientes. Podía ver como su amiga estaba pasando por todas las tonalidades de rojo.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no es l-lo que piensas Saten-san!"

"Oooh? Y qué es exactamente lo que pienso Misaka-san?"

Ruiko estaba disfrutando este momento, desde hacía tiempo sabía que su amiga estaba detrás de un chico pero su carácter y personalidad tsundere le impediría ser honesta.

El intenso rojo del rostro de Mikoto volvió a subir una escala más, dejándola tartamudeando para sus adentros y con la mirada perdida.

"_Es taaaaaaan linda cuando se pone así"_ Solo podía reír para sus adentros al ver lo que le estaba causando a su amiga. Luego volteó para ver a Touma que también tenía una leve ruborización sumado a una expresión que daba a entender que estaba teniendo un conflicto interno.

"A-ayer..."

Mikoto empezó a hablar.

"A-ayer...yo..."

"_Vamos, solo un poco más Misaka-san!"_

En ese momento Touma se dio cuenta de lo que Mikoto estaba por decir, si llegaba a terminar su frase las cosas solo empeorarían para él.

"Lo que Misaka quiere decir es que ayer no vino nadie a visitarnos, asique no es como si hubiera pasado algo importante!"

El tono de voz del chico de cabello puntiagudo era muy elevado y veloz como para que alguien simplemente le creyera. Ruiko no era tonta como para no darse cuenta de la situación, pero entonces aprovechó la oportunidad que Touma le había dejado servida en bandeja de plata.

"Oooooooh, así que ayer estuvieron todo el día solos? Que romántico!"

"R-romántico?... p-p-pero si al final yo... y él...y-y-y-y...*PUM*"

De golpe Mikoto se desplomó cayendo sobre su espalda, afortunadamente al estar recostada en su cama no le sucedió nada, pero el susto que se llevaron sus dos amigos era otro tema.

"M-misaka?!"

"Misaka-san?!"

Ruiko pegó un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre Mikoto, luego de unos segundos de intentar que reaccionara, se dió cuenta que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

"Se... durmió..."

"Ahh, que susto. Debió ser lo que dijo la enfermera de los efectos secundarios."

"Que mal momento para que se durmiera, y justo que estaba por decir algo."

Touma dio un suspiro de alivio y miró a Ruiko que volvía a sentarse.

"Por qué insistías tanto con eso? Acaso no viste que Misaka estaba incómoda hablando de eso?"

"Mmm, me pregunto si era incomodidad... u otra cosa."

Nuevamente con su mirada pícara, Ruiko se acercó a la cama de Touma dando pequeños brincos con su silla mientras permanecía sentada.

"Ya te lo dijo, no?"

"A-a qué te refieres?"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo Kamijou-san."

No sabía si era porque tanto él como Mikoto eran unos libros abiertos, o si esa chica era una esper telepática, pero había visto a travez de ellos con suma facilidad y era obvio que no podría simplemente evadir el tema.

"Algo así..."

"Hm? Acaso no te dijo que le gustabas?"

"Lo hizo, pero a su propia manera."

"Entonces qué sucedió? A tí también te gusta Misaka-san, verdad?"

Llevándose una mano a la nuca y rascándose, Touma puso una expresión de incomodidad.

"Eso creo... a decir verdad nunca vi a nadie con un verdadero interés...romántico."

"Para tener 16 años, realmente pareces ser lento en estas cosas Kamijou-san."

"No necesito tus críticas! De todas formas, le pedí que me diera algo de tiempo para responderle..."

"Aaah, entonces vine yo a revivir el asunto jeje. Lo siento mucho."

"No te preocupes, seguramente yo metería la pata en algún momento y hubiera sucedido."

"Pero sabes, Misaka-san siempre es alegre con nosotras. Nos ayuda y aconseja cuando lo necesitamos, y también es valiente a la hora de pelear contra alguien. La primera vez que la ví actuar de forma tan femenina, frágil y dulce fue cuando apareciste tú. No se por todas las cosas que habrán pasado juntos, pero ella es una persona completamente diferente cuando esta contigo. Y estoy segura que lo hace porque realmente se siente cómoda a tu lado."

Una sonrisa pequeña se podía ver en el rostro de Touma mientras pensaba en lo que le habían dicho, él también se sentía cómodo junto a Mikoto, pero simplemente lo había visto como algo normal que sentía con cualquier amigo. Siempre supo que era un cabeza hueca, pero ahora se daba cuenta que tanto lo había sido respecto a Mikoto.

"Gracias Saten-san, realmente me ayudaste con esto."

"No es nada, simplemente quiero ver feliz a Misaka-san."

* * *

Uiharu Kazari entró al hospital donde su amiga Misaka Mikoto estaba internada, pero no estaba allí por ella, desde las oficinas de Judgement le pidieron que fuera a detener el avance de un hacker que intentaba entrar en la base de datos del hospital. Ya estaba sentada en una de las computadoras del área de investigación, conectó su laptop y comenzó a trabajar en la seguridad del sistema.

"Parece ser bueno, pero realmente no entiendo porqué querría entrar en la base de datos de un hospital..."

En unos minutos, Kazari terminó de configurar un programa que impediría el avance del hacker. Por más que ella no se diera cuenta, era una de las hackers más habilidosas de toda Ciudad Academia. Con 13 años había desarrollado un programa de seguridad más efectivo que el que usaba Anti-Skill y muchos laboratorios de investigación, pero debido a su misma corta edad, muchos desconfiaban de sus capacidades.

"Parece que buscaban llegar a algo llamado 'Sisters', bueno ya le envié la dirección del hacker a Anti-Skill para que lo arresten y el programa bloqueará a cualquiera que intente hacer lo mismo. Supongo que podría pasarme por la habitación de Misaka-san y Kamijou-san..."

Luego de recoger sus cosas, Kazari fue acompañada por personal del hospital hasta el ascensor que la llevaría al 3° piso, donde se encontraba su amiga.

*BOOM*

"Q-qué fue eso?!"

El ascensor se detuvo instantáneamente luego de sacudirse por el estruendo, estaban en el subsuelo del hospital, 2 pisos bajo tierra. Cualquier cosa que se sintiera a esa profundidad seguramente era algo serio.

Uno de los acompañantes de Kazari apretó un par de botones en el panel del ascensor y este empezó a moverse, bajo unos pocos metros y abrió la puerta, dejándolos salir en la planta -1.

"Será mejor usar las escaleras, si algo explotó más arriba usar el ascensor podría ser muy peligroso."

El hombre señaló a las escaleras y apresuró para que la chica de cabello floreado saliera.

Una luz roja se encendía y apagaba intermitentemente en señal de que había habido una emergencia, pero aún así lo mejor era subir ya que si algo se desplomaba, estar bajo tierra era de las peores situaciones.

Las escaleras que conducían desde la planta baja al subsuelo estaban cubiertas por unas puertas con seguro electrónico ya que no era una sección habilitada al público. En cuanto alcanzaron estas puertas, el hombre introdujo un código y estas se abrieron.

Kazari asomó lentamente la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse que salir era algo seguro, pero desafortunadamente lo que vio era todo lo contrario.

La entrada del hospital había sido atravesada por tres vehículos Hummer negros, y varios hombres con armas estaban bajando de ellos. Uno tenía agarrado a uno de los médicos del cuello, probablemente preguntándole sobre lo que fuera que quisieran.

"Ahh, que desastre es esto. Si ese idiota hubiera podido terminar su trabajo sin ser descubierto no tendríamos que pasar al conflicto directo. Ahora dime, dónde está la computadora principal del hospital."

"P-para qué la quieren?"

El hombre mantenía firmemente su agarre, causándole dolor al médico que también se veía algo golpeado por la abrupta entrada de los vehículos.

"Crees que voy a decírtelo? Si no me respondes empezaré a matar a cada persona que hay en este hospital. Acaso no es el deber de ustedes los doctores el priorizar el bienestar de sus pacientes? Entonces más vale que empieces a hablar o ni el mismo Heaven Canceller podrá salvarlos."

* * *

**Si, no pude subirlo antes como dije el cap anterior, perdón por eso. A partir de mañana estoy un poco más libre en cuanto al estudio, pero no voy a prometer nada para después no poder cumplir.**

**Tengo una idea para un cap navideño, pero me gustaría agregarlo como parte de esta historia asique voy a hacer lo posible para llegar a tiempo.**


End file.
